My life turned around
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the woods her life takes a strange turn and undergoes a transformation before going to stay with her uncle Tony.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little crossover story that Bella is Tony Starks niece and things get weird for her after Edward leaves her in the woods. I own nothing and I am not getting paid to write this, I just do it for fun!

* * *

Chapter 1

After several months of bliss. Edward has shut down after my 18th birthday party…that I did not want! But there is no way to get the word NO! to mean anything to the hyperactive sprite or pixie on a sugar high. Or the energizer bunny on speed with an over dose of caffeine!

So, the other shoe dropped as I got home and find Edward. He looks like someone took his puppy away. So, I know it isn't going to be good. I should have listened to my uncle and dumped him after I got the cast cut off. He leads me into the woods and says the worst things ever to say to a girl. Okay anyone.

The Cullen's don't know about my uncle, I kept him out of every conversation. That was hard when I would hang out with Emmett and Jasper and we would start talking about tech and the history of it and what we could see in the future. Of course, Edward would take me away from his brothers because they weren't safe for me to be around! Well duh! Hello? your all vampires! The nights and days I were away from them? I would either call or text uncle Tony. I was worried when he was off the grid several weeks. But he said he was going to be fine, I don't believe him…he is hiding something. Uncle Tony that is.

I as a young and stupid girl have been chasing after my ex-boyfriend! Its been around an hour and I haven't even seen a road or anything, I am totally screwed! On top of that I am exhausted soaked, and I can't see for the tears. I stumble down a deep ditch and curl up at the bottom and slip into unconsciousness. But before I do, I swear I can feel warmth radiating from the rock I hit on the bottom of this ditch.

I come back from a not so relaxing sleep to an annoying beeping in my ear, so I try to shut it off! Only to have my hand grabbed by someone, then the disaster in the woods comes back to me! I start to panic, and the beeping gets faster. Then I realize I am in a hospital. I slowly calm down and open my eyes to bright lights and cringe. I try to speak but my throat is so dry, and my mouth feels like I have been sucking on cotton balls. A glass of water is pushed up to my lips and I drink greedily.

I finally see that Charlie is sitting next to me, and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week! I look around and yup my own personal room! I have been in here so much I get it reserved, or that is the running joke around here. I notice dad is trying to tell me something, so I better get my shit together and listen.

"Bella? Did you hear anything I just said? I will repeat it anyway since you were still getting your bearings straight. You have been in here for a week, the doc said he guessed you shut down. Your mom was here for three days and couldn't sit here anymore. So, she just left two days ago. Sam from the res found you in the woods, you want to tell me why you went so far into the woods?"

"Sorry? But I don't want to think about him right now dad. But I feel fine, well except for the dry mouth. Can we get out of here? Like soon?"

"Yeah, okay I will go find the nurse and let them know your awake."

I watch as Charlie walks out, and he sighs in relief as he closes the door. Well after he double checked on me to see if I was still awake. I start thinking about everything, normally that wouldn't be a very good idea. But right this minute I feel great! Granted I feel like I could eat a whole cow. But I feel numb when I think of the family that just dropped me like a smelly pile of cow shit! Okay, not numb just pissed and I better quit thinking about the ass hat from the woods!

The doctor comes in and checks me out and says I can go if I take it easy and I eat a good hearty dinner. As we walk out, I notice something…odd? Yes, odd is the word I would use. But I notice I am not tripping over my own feet and I am several inches taller? How I noticed that I was taller was my jeans were to short and snug. We go to the diner and Charlie said order whatever I wanted and as much.

I eat two steak dinners with extra baked potatoes with extra butter and sour cream. Then we had pie with two scoops of ice cream, well I had two slices and was still hungry! Luckily this is Friday and I will need to go shopping for clothes and lots of food. Charlie asked me if I had enough, but I couldn't tell him I could go for some pasta. I will just have to fix something when we get home, and hey I can wipe out the frozen fish collection in the freezer at home.

The rest of the weekend I was hiding from Jessica and Mike! They wanted to know if I was okay and if I wanted to hang out with them. I just had dad tell them I wanted to be alone or no thanks. I did agree to go shopping with Angela, she picked up on the growth spurt really quick! So, we just came up with several crazy ideas on why I had a sudden change. It was a fun day of shopping on the Cullen's!

Oh, that's right I found everything under my floor after I got home, so I cashed in the plane tickets and hocked the jewelry and then went shopping! Well, that's not all. I was given one of their black credit cards and they never asked for it back when they left! So, I got several cash advances for pain and suffering and I bought our new clothes with it! Angela said it still isn't enough after they ran off and left the hospital flapping in the breeze.

When we got home, and I told Charlie what I did, and he said he would help me spend some of their money also. So, I went and bought me a new truck and dad a new boat just before they closed for the weekend! Dad was shocked and said he wasn't thinking quite that much, but he didn't see anything. This was after I had told him what the ass hat said in the woods and what he did with all the stuff under my bedroom floor! It's not like I couldn't pay them back if I had to, uncle Tony thought it was funny, but he said we should go nuts until they close out the card.

And so, I did for the following month we ate great, bought new furniture, appliances, and household stuff. I even went and bought dad a new truck, so he would quit driving the cruiser everywhere! Oh, that's right I have an uncle. Well, he is my dad's half-brother. Grandpa, uncle Tony's dad liked to sleep around with grandma before she got married, I think.

I have been lucky so far and no one has noticed my strange growth spurt, or they haven't asked about where I got my truck. Luckily!

But my luck ran out two months after they left Lauren opened her big mouth at lunch. I had been eating a tray full of food ever since the incident in the woods and she just now notices? Well, I guess not just her but the whole table, hell the whole school! So, I quit slouching and stood tall and realized just how much I had changed in two months. When I got home and got to thinking about it, I had to buy more clothes at least twice in two months. On the Cullen credit card of course! Hey! If they don't care I will just keep using it all the time, plus it makes me feel like they still care.

During this time, I had signed up for defense class and karate and picked it up fast. That was another thing that changed. I am getting stronger, I mean super like vampire strong! But I am not turning into one I think? The venom scar on my wrist has been slowly disappearing, I notice that I have been filling out in all the right places. I took to working out just to cover up my weird strength, so I think back to where this all started, and I remember when I fell into that ditch.

The following weekend was sunny and warmish, so I trek thru the woods and I manage to find the ditch I fell into. Ditch would be a massive flaw in the description! As I look around, I notice it is huge and bowl shaped and has been here for a long time. The only reason it isn't holding water is one side has washed out. So, it does look like a ditch at first glance. But it's a crater I can tell where I ended up laying, so I move the leaves and sticks and mud around and find a rock that was putting out warmth? After how many years?

I will have to come back and see if I can dig this up later, I need to check for radiation maybe? I am a little hesitant to bring this up with anyone, so I will just sit on it until after I get out of school. I am planning on staying with uncle Tony for a few weeks after I graduate, though lately I have noticed everything is even easier. Angela has been watching me and noticed that I blow thru class and don't bring homework home because I finish it during class. So, I am her study partner, not that I am complaining any.

Uncle Tony has been acting strange since he went missing last year. I wonder what secrets he is trying to cover up, other than he is iron man. The difference between dad and uncle is like night and day, dad is laid back and uncle Tony is all for showing off. I am now about six foot three I am the tallest girl in school! Angela said I had a body all women and men would kill for, so my wardrobe has changed toward Alice approved. Though I still like my sweats and T-shirts I like to be comfortable damn it!

Its spring break and I am going to spend it in Florida with mom, she freaked out! Would be a massive understatement. Until she had me in my swim suit to head to the beach, she said it wasn't fair! I was fighting guys off me the entire time! So, I didn't spend time at the beach like mom wanted. I caught Phil staring or some of his baseball team mates that is when mom noticed and said no more friends over till, I left. I just put on my comfy clothes and the guys all groan, and pout! It was a fun week anyway. Mom found out about the black card and wanted to go shopping! So, I said sure why not? I like to shop now, I know strange!

Another change I noticed was I now tan. My memory is like photographic and I haven't tried to see how strong I have become. After a week in the sun I was rockin a great tan and I stuck out in school, also Angela is putting things together, but she is missing some key pieces. I did manage to dig up the rock it's the size of a basketball and quite porous. I moved it closer to the shed in the back yard till I can check it out.

I found out I am as strong as a vampire today! Victoria attacked, and I managed to rip her apart and burned the bitch! But Angela was with me so now she knows something that she shouldn't. So, I explain some of it and I guess at what has happened to me. Angela is quiet for several minutes and just stares off into the smoldering vampire ash.

"Bella, I think that what ever radiation was in that meteorite when you were passed out on it interacted with the venom in your arm. I think you got all the abilities of a vamp without the um…blood drinking."

"I think so too Angela, I was going to wait until this summer and take it to Uncle Tony. He has an amazing lab we can go over it and see what type or if it has any radiation."

"You might have to give some blood samples you know?"

"That might not be possible anymore. I didn't get hurt when that bitch tried to bite me, which is supposed to be impossible by the way."

"So, you want to test it out with a knife? At least you seem to have stopped growing. You're almost a foot taller than you were this time last year." Angela said looking amazed.

"Let's not forget the fact that I can now read everything and know it from cover to cover and understand it!"

"Hey, you should start reading college course books and get ahead! What field are you planning to go into?" Angela asked smirking.

"I was thinking of going into science and technical schools. I could be as good as uncle in making stuff, and even work with him."

"Lucky you! Some of us must work at it to pass everything. Imagine how far ahead you could be in the next two months? How many books can you go thru in a week?"

"I can cover about two a day unless I work at it. Why?"

"You do realize you could cover the next five years in that time frame? And that includes electives also! You could even go into other fields of study to compliment what you are going for!"

"Chill out! Geeze Angela your acting like Alice right now, OW! Okay I didn't mean it gosh woman." We crack up laughing that was when dad came pulling in the driveway, he just shakes his head and walks in.

For the next two months I had several trips to Seattle to pickup books, Angela would order some I hadn't heard of or didn't think to read. Uncle Tony got wind of what I was doing and sent a bunch of books that he recommended. When I said I was done reading those he gave me a pop quiz and was amazed I got everything right and corrected him twice.

Angela and Ben have been over regular to either pick my brain. I think its funny when they try to come up with scenarios to lab tests or experiments. Dad was telling uncle one day what we were doing and got in on the questions. He even thought up several to throw at me. It has been a great senior year though it started out crappy! Uncle Tony said he was going to enjoy my visit this summer. Not that he didn't enjoy my visits before. He always gets awkward when emotions come into play, kind of like it runs in the family.

So, dad had a party for me it was just a few of us from school and several from the res. I have been having to fight off Jake every time I turn around since they left. The shocker was when I learned they are all a bunch of giant dogs, yeah, my senses have gotten sharper. They don't reek like they would to a vamp, but they do smell like wet dogs. Jake has been trying to get me to let him drive with me to uncle's house in Malibu. Dad got tired of him whining and told him to chase a car or a squirrel up a tree! That had everyone laughing their ass off.

So, I have my rock in the bed of my truck in a wood crate that I had to build so it wouldn't roll around while I was driving. I have a bag packed for a week, but uncle said to plan on staying longer. He said he would buy me whatever I needed, and I don't have to use those other people's card any while I was here. Needless to say, I have been getting regular cash advances since they left. I have quite the little nest egg built up!

It took me three days to drive and stop when I saw something I wanted to see. I got to the house and everyone was out, but I have the codes to get in and I was all unpacked by the time uncle Tony and Pepper show up around midnight. Happy didn't look very happy that someone got in without him knowing about it. I just stuck out my tongue making uncle and Pepper chuckle. It was then I noticed the glowing circle under his shirt, he sighed when he seen where my attention went to.

"Okay kiddo let's get this over with. I will show it to you and then you can ask me all the questions after I explain."

He explained about the hostage situation and the shrapnel in his chest. The arc reactor that he built out of weapons to power his magnet and his suit to escape from his captors. Then the big fight with his corporate leader Stain and the new direction the company is taking. The big thing is he wants to take me with him to Italy to a big race.

I don't really ask that many questions. Which surprise him but still he was still shocked at my change, he isn't shocked yet wait until I ask to use his lab. I bet he has a lot more questions for me. So, I ask they not repeat what I was about to tell them or show them. They agree, and we go to his lab/garage while I carried my crate like it weighed nothing. Uncle tried to carry it but couldn't get it to budge, he was looking at me like I was a miracle or something.

"I think this is the reason why I have changed so much over the last nine months. I think what ever radiation or something from this reacted with a foreign substance in my system."

"I have to ask. How much does this rock weigh? You move it around like a paper weight. No something lighter. But seriously how strong are you now hells bells?"

"I took and weighed it at a truck scales it weighs in at six hundred pounds, it would weigh more if it was solid but as you can see it isn't."

"Well, to check on the radiation we will have to either take it to a lab that can test to see what type and how much. Or, I can order some equipment. It may be a few weeks before we will know anything for certain hells bells."

"That's fine uncle iron. What you aren't the only one that can make up silly nicknames. Hells bells is your favorite I know, unless your trying to get away with something."

"I am offended. I never try to get away with anything! Why are you snickering? Come on Tinkerbell tell me how you are feeling."

"See right there you switched it and turned the questions back at me. But I feel great, I have to watch how I handle stuff, so I don't break anything. I was lucky it was a gradual buildup and not sudden."

"Yeah, that would suck to wake up to have super strength."

We talk into the morning and I pickup the front of one of his cars no problem. He tried to get a blood sample, that didn't go anywhere. He tried everything short of using a laser, we got several good laughs out of the experience. The trip isn't for another two weeks and Pepper and I get to go spend girl time at the beach. That was when I found out that Pepper loved to shop, and she said I needed to show off my rockin body. Not that I was going to say no, after all my clothes are for the cloudy cold and rainy days of Forks.

This is also when I get the whole picture of what uncle has been going thru. He is reckless and isn't taking anything seriously anymore, except for me his favorite niece. Well, his only niece but I won't argue that point. That was when I noticed the road map effect on his neck, he is slowly being poisoned by the reactor. The time has come to go to the races, I have a bad feeling about this, but I keep my mouth shut. I don't need to spook happy anymore than he already is. He wasn't to happy when he found out I would be living there and his responsibility to keep safe. Or, away from the press!

To top it all off I avoid this new secretary or personal assistant. I get the feeling she isn't who she pretends to be, she is to sure of herself. Then there is this Phil guy or agent as uncle calls him. They also cornered me to give me the riot act, then a few days later they came back and asked if I would help to reign him in. I guess I settle him down and he behaves himself, now they are asking if I would like to join this uh S.H.I.E.L.D. I think that is what it is. He said they would even pay for my training and any schooling I would like or need. But I said I would need to think it over and would let them know after our trip.

The flight was entertaining to say the least. Uncle Tony kept picking at his new "assistant" trying to make her crack a smile. I noticed Happy was relaxed for a short time like these instances where we can't be seen, or anything happen. But I did notice uncle had his new prototype suit or briefcase suit! That got a chuckle out of the "assistant" when I called it that one day.

When we landed both Natasha and Happy went ridged. They were ready for anything, or so they thought. I was totally surprised when uncle got into his own car to race. Unfortunately, that left me alone with Pepper, Natasha, and Happy. Who I might add neither was not too happy with the situation, I just smirk at them trying to keep Uncle Tony on a leash only makes him rebel even more!

The race was going great and they managed to keep the reporters away from me, then some guy with greasy hair steps out on the track. What surprised everyone is he somehow made his own arc reactor and was using it as a weapon that looked like whips. They were so powerful that they were cutting cars to pieces, and the occasional person. Ugh I almost lost my lunch when he cut some security guys in half.

It was then I noticed Happy was gone with the suit and one of the cameras caught the limo speeding toward the greasy hair guy and Uncle Tony! I felt like I should do something, but I have no clue as what I can do against that. So, I do like everyone and just watch the event unfold. I know I can move fast as a vampire but that would draw attention to me. From the ones here in Italy where we are in fact! I sit on my hands to keep from breaking anything.

It was a close won fight and Happy and uncle didn't come out unharmed, well nothing that couldn't be stitched up. It was then I noticed I was sitting here alone. So, I went and found them through the mass of people. I stayed out of the way and never moved to close, as they told me to avoid the media. I was sent to our hotel when they went to get answers, hey fine with me. I had brought reading material for "just incase" and some of it was everything we had on the reactor project back when grandpa was building his first one.

I woke later to uncle Tony cussing up a storm about there was no way his father would do something so wrong! I walk into the room and hand over the proof that he had a partner back then. He stopped and sat down shaking his head, so I back out of the room, so he could be on his own for a little while. I never met this guy and uncle Tony kept me out of the loop, which was fine by me. The man sounded down right nuts!

It was a couple of days before they would allow us to return home, and during this time agent Coulson showed up at my hotel room door. Well this conversation should be all kinds of fun, NOT!

"Sorry for barging in on you Miss Swan. But we need an answer if you could help us reign in Mr. Stark?"

"After what just happened? How do you expect me to help with anything? I mean the guy was nuts to come after uncle Tony in such a public way. I ask how I am supposed to help?"

"No offense but we know you have special abilities Miss Swan. We feel with the right training you could do just about anything."

"Yeah? I would like to feel something else besides feeling useless. So what kind of training? I mean I am not sure of what I am capable of."

"Miss Swan we would run you thru our specialist program."

"If we are going to work together call me Bella. Miss Swan sounds like your going to talk to my grandmother. So, what and who would I be doing in this training program? And how long? I still haven't decided on a career choice yet, I was going to put college off for a year and hope uncle Tony could help me decide."

"I think you should follow Mr. Stark in the same fields. That way you could work together."

"Okay, but from now on you have to call him Tony. We aren't that formal around here, if you haven't noticed?"

"Yes, of course Bella. Does this mean you agree to become an agent? This also could mean you might get sent on other missions."

"I understand, and I agree." I sighed as we stood and shook hands he smiled and walked to the door then turned and said with a smile.

"It will be fine Bella, it is an exciting career. You won't be shooting at anyone all the time. I hope not anyway."

"Oh, that is so reassuring Phil. Somehow I think my life is about to take a major turn, hopefully for the better."

He smiled and walked out, what the hell did I just agree too? Well I shall find out when we get home, maybe they will forget? Ha yeah right! I filled Uncle Tony and Pepper in the next morning over breakfast. Uncle took it better than I had thought he would, Pepper was happy that I would be working with Tony if I follow him in the fields, he works in. I get to take several science and manufacturing classes, on the bright side of that? I love those fields and did exceedingly well and was in the top of my classes in high school.

After all that is how I met Edward the chicken shit, or sparklepire? Yeah sparklepire works better, I bet he really is gay! And he wants a disco stick! I can't help but to crackup laughing so hard. Uncle wants to know what was so funny, so I tell him, he also cracks up. Oh, he knows about that certain family and the way they left, he has offered to track them down and go whoop some ass for me. Or with me if we ever find out what my abilities are.

Its Monday morning after we got back from Italy and I am rudely woken by Natasha! She just grins and says I am hers for the foreseeable future! We start off with running and exercises to see what my limit is. Well I out last the super spy! I wasn't even sweating or breathing that hard. That was after ten-mile run and four hours of hand to hand, sit ups, pushups, and anything else she could think of.

"I would swear you were part of the super soldier program the way you breeze thru everything. Good job on the hand to hand by the way. Not many people can keep up with me."

"Really? I thought it was more of an uneven match with where I didn't know most of those moves you were pulling on me."

"Nope, you were performing and adapting with each move I pulled on you. I would say in a few weeks I won't be able to pin you. But this had shown me I need to call in my partner to help whip you into fighting shape. After all you will be taking weapons training also, sure I could train you in all areas but its better to get more than one technique and person in your training."

"So, I get to stay here with uncle Tony while I am being trained? I figured I would be shipped off to some base or something."

"We might have to for some of the more technical operations. Like firing weapons, Tony doesn't have a firing range here."

"Like what am I going to be shooting? All I have ever fired is dads hunting rifle, shot gun, and side arm when he took me to target practice. And I wasn't very good. Just so you know."

She laughed and told me to go shower we were done for the day. But I better plan to be up and ready every morning by five and work until noon. Oh joy! At least she said most training only lasts eight to twelve weeks. Its going to be a very long two months or three depending on what we discover. After my shower and scarfed down enough food to feed an army, I met uncle in his workshop. The lab equipment came in while I was in "training" so now we are going to try and figure out what caused my change. And possible chances of reproducing it, which I hope they don't!

"Hey Tinkerbell! Ready to get to work to see what made my favorite niece extra special?"

"Sure, sure. This is a lot of equipment just to figure out what and if the radiation is dangerous."

"oh, well I got extra for other projects for later possibly."

"Is this about your being slowly poisoned by your arc reactor?"

"Yeah, I should have guessed I couldn't put anything past you. I need to find a new element and the old man has hinted around about it. But the bastard never comes right out and tells me what it was!"

"So, is that the reason there are what appears to be old home movies in the living room? Well, I say I can wait let's cover everything you have and help you first. I can't lose my favorite uncle, now can I?"

"I believe I am your only uncle Tinkerbell. But yes, a second pair of eyes could make a difference, come on let's see what the old man has to say."

"By the way, where is Pepper and Happy? I haven't seen them since we got back from Italy."

"Well, Pepper is taking over and Happy went with her. They are sick of my stunts."

"I would like to see them act any better under the circumstances."

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders as we headed to the living room. It was a long night and Natasha let me out of training when she seen I hadn't gone to bed yet. I could have done with the distraction though, and I told her I wasn't skipping it just think of it as a real-life possibility of having to run on no rest.

After our workout and shower I went back to pouring over everything, I went back to watching a certain clip where he is talking to the camera like he was sending Tony a message. I run and wake uncle up and he is as happy about being woke up as me.

"Do you remember the clip where he was talking like he was leaving you a message?"

"You wake me up and ask me something like that? But yes, I do why?"

"Did you also notice he was working on that model of the Stark expo?"

"No, not really. Why? Did you figure something out?"

"I don't know, maybe? But we need to look at that model. Its still at your company, right?"

"Yes, okay give me half an hour and I will be down. What time is it?"

"Sir, it is three o'clock in the afternoon. Would you like to warn miss Pots of your impending arrival?"

"Nope, I want to surprise her JARVIS. We may need to take two vehicles hells bells."

"I know, do I get to pick? Or are we going for hauling capacity?"

"Hauling of course. You know you can take any of the collection out for a spin Tinkerbella?"

I stuck my tongue out making him chuckle as I left the room in a hurry, the reason? He sleeps naked and there are some things I don't want to know about Uncle Tony! So, I go pick out the limo it will haul a lot. But then I decide on one of the convertibles, uncle gave me a thumbs up and we tear off onto the highway racing each other. I know I was against speeding with the Cullen's, but I have grown confident and with the fact I move as fast as a vampire now it doesn't bother me anymore.

The shocked look Pepper had was priceless as we walk in with our arms hooked together heads held high. Okay, we were looking stuck up if you ask me. But uncle always does things with a flair! We get everything that grandpa had done on the Stark expo and crammed it in both cars. We stopped for take out on the way back, uncle insisted. I wasn't about to argue I was starving!

After we setup the model in the lab/workshop uncle has JARVIS make scans of the model and move it to where we could see in 3-D from the top down. After removing certain buildings and the trees we saw it take shape to a new element, problem was we had to figure out how to make it. By ten we crashed for the night, but I was up by five and ready to go on our morning run, in fact I was eating when Natasha came in thru the front door.

"Are you sure you want to be eating before your workout?"

"Yes! I am hungry and by the time we would be done I could eat a whole cow if I don't eat something now."

She just nods but doesn't look like she believes me. We take off running while I am still munchin on several energy bars and washing them down with an energy drink. She just chuckles as I keep up with her and not slowing none, I just shrug and say another late night. She nods again and speeds up I keep pace with her, I haven't let them see what I can do just yet.

We go this way for two weeks then I get to meet agent Barton or Hawkeye for his codename. But he insists I call him Clint, so I tell him to call me Bella. Or, one of the many nickname's uncle Tony has for me. I can see why he got his codename, he picked up that I was holding back! So, today I show them of what I am aware of what exactly I can do.

"You mean you could have overpowered me anytime? Why did you take so long to come out with this?"

"Because, I wasn't sure of what or if I could just show this to anyone. You mentioned a super soldier program on our first day and I was worried about telling you then. Sorry?"

"I can understand that, really we can. But we will not put you in some lab somewhere and use you as an experiment. Your secret is safe with us! Okay?" Clint nods his agreement then they tell their whole story.

"Wow. I can't even imagine what it was like for either of you. But for me to tell you mine we need to go back to Uncle Tony's lab."

When we got back this was the first time, I told uncle the whole story, he was ready to find Edmund. I notice the name change and wonder how that transferred to dad as well. Maybe its genetic? Clint and Nat weren't in any better mood. Though they were shocked to hear about vampires going to high school, not about them. I guess S.H.I.E.L.D. has had a file started for some time? Then I got chewed out.

"Why didn't you call me? Or why didn't Charlie call when you were in a coma for a week?"

"Well, for one thing uncle you were in a cave somewhere in the middle east about that same time. Then I woke up feeling better than fine, then I started noticing changes over the next couple of months."

"Still, I would have like to know that my favorite niece is doing fine. I still think we should work on your project. Since we have hit a wall on mine."

"What do you mean? What project Bella?" Nat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I brought the rock I think caused my change, don't worry its hidden in a lead lined container somewhere. And we are right now looking to make a new element for the arc reactor."

"Yes, how are you coming with that science project Tony?" Clint asked

"We will let you know when we know how to come up with it ourselves. That was why I said we hit a wall on my project, Legolas." I snorted

"Don't worry about the nickname. He gives you one if he likes you." I tell them chuckling and uncle just grins.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do to test Bella's limits?" Nat asked

"Just what have you tried so far Tinkerbella?"

"Just running faster than any human could ever dream of, uh picked up the front of a car. I know I am safe from any knife wounds, that's about it. Oh, and I have gotten super smart and have a photographic memory." They all had their mouths hanging open for several minutes.

"I have no idea on how to test you on any of that." Nat said shaking her head, Clint shook his head also.

"I know here hells bells see if you can bend this one-inch steel bar."

I take it and bend it in half easily, seeing it wasn't enough to sate their curiosity I twisted it into a pretzel. They were all wide eyed and mouths gaping as I hand it back to uncle.

"That was easy, anything harder?"

"Uh, let me get back to you on that hells bells. Even in my suit I can't even begin to twist it into a pretzel, bend it sure."

"There is another thing, when I was with that other "family" they had tossed around the word shield. Now they only ever went into detail when they thought I was out of hearing range. But at the time they thought I was a mental shield, but with my change it has grown stronger. I believe it has grown into a physical shield as well."

"Really? What can you do with it? If you don't mind showing us?" Nat was curious, but I just shook it off as that only.

"I can form it around things or people, I can lift stuff or crush it. I am betting it would stop bullets. But I wasn't going to test it out until we got into the weapons training."

"Can you manage more than one shield at a time?" uncle asked seriously, he was in scientist mode now.

"Uh, yes I have been able to control three at one time. Why?"

"If you could stop bullets and control others you could save countless lives on the battlefield." Clint said warily, uncle gave him a stink eye.

"My niece better not be seeing a battlefield anytime soon!"

"Okay, I just thought of a test we could try uncle suit up. And I will shield anything you want me to and you fire a pulse at it. And if that works bullets shouldn't be able to penetrate it either, right?"

"Good point give me a minute Tinkerbell. I bet the agents have a side arm we could try also." They both looked away and nodded.

We setup several targets I was to shield them and crush others. In the end I had six shields up and they couldn't get to me to take me down. Not even uncle in his suit! I then got an idea about how I could fly using my shields, I was a little shaky at first and had to really concentrate. But I was able to almost keep up with uncle when flying!

"I think we need to work more on your tactical training and focus on your reflexes, so you could have your shields up in less than a heartbeat. What else can you do? I mean as what we can help you train to use. We promise we won't tell a soul about what we have learned tonight. Your file will be an excellent agent candidate and that will be it."

"Thank you, I mean it really thank you Nat! I was afraid of becoming a lab rat or something." She hugged me and so did Clint

"Now, that we got that out of the way we can get back to uncles project. So, what will change from now on with training?"

"Oh, we will still begin at five every morning with our routine, just not as long and we will have to go back to base for some of the other training. So, if you don't want it getting out about your super abilities? Keep them under wraps." Clint said with a grin.

We talked for a few more hours just stupid stuff or missions they had been on. Uncle listened and teased when appropriate, he behaved himself for a change according to Nat. I said this is the way he is always with me. She shook her head and grumbled as she walked out, about where the hell were you last year?

The weekend came, and we had our break thru! It was exciting, and uncle just chuckled at my giddiness. I had to turn the laser to the new element and I put up my shield when it flared so bright! Good thing we had eye protection on! We made an all new arc reactor in the shape of a triangle and fit it into his new suit along with a few new gadgets. My training was stepped up to the next level, or I should say several levels! It's a good thing I have perfect recall! They helped run me thru different drills.

In total I spent just shy of two months in training officially. But my special training is still on going, at least I know I can help next time and uncle and Pepper have kissed and made up after I told her the reason uncle was acting out. I also met James or Brody as uncle calls him or roads. I swear its hard to keep track of the nicknames sometimes. What was irritating was the government trying to take his suits away from him, and his friend wasn't helping the issue from where he could take the suit that was made for him.

Oh well it is quiet for now at least, and my status as an agent has been approved. I am assigned to uncle and Nat and Clint are my superiors, for now at least. I am still planning on going to college for a few years, maybe. Hopefully. Only time will tell, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While I was still busy with my "special training" Pepper and Uncle Tony had got much closer after I told her why he was acting up. Pepper and I have also got a lot closer and spend time being girly! I drag Nat every chance I get! Though she enjoys it and I admit I don't hate all the pampering. Uncle Tony and Pepper decided it would be better to announce who I am before the tabloids discover that I am living with him. The plan was a big celebration at the beginning of the new Stark Expo. The plan was in the next three months, but you know how plans go?

Since the media went nuts trying to figure out; who the new hot chick living with iron man? Uncle Tony decided that I needed to have my own suit since I was an agent now and I need to keep up with him. This way my gifts could be downplayed with the suit, I just need to remember not to let anyone see me using them without my new suit on. So, iron girl was born! I know not very authentic, but it was better than some uncle had come up with. The next one I would have picked was astro girl I know it was copied from astro boy, or we tossed the name plasma girl around some. Though I didn't see where the plasma came in to play. I suggested iron niece and laughed at the expression on uncle Tony's face! He then suggested Iron Maiden and I shot him down I was not going to steal from the famous rock band!

So, we tossed it between iron woman or girl, I said I liked girl which meant I was younger and not as experienced. I picked out navy blue and silver because I like that color combination. He wanted me to go for the same paint scheme as his suit. But I wanted to be different the suit James took to the government will stay black or they will paint it grey like they do everything in the military.

Anyway, the plan is still to have my coming out party we will just let the tabloids run wild till then. Cue sinister laughing! Now Happy must work extra hard to keep the media away; he is not a Happy camper! We have been working in the lab/workshop quite a bit between working on my new suit and uncle making new additions to his suit. He is always looking for different ways to improve them. But I also know he is building up a small army of iron man suits for JARVIS to operate remotely. For that oh shit moment if it ever happens. You know when you are overwhelmed and in need of back up?

"So, are we ready for my test flight uncle? The suit seems to be finished, or are we adding a last-minute change?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Nope, we are just waiting for JARVIS to finish the paint job. Are you excited to try it out for the first time?" he asked almost bouncing in place, kind of like Alice in that regard.

"I am actually! I know we did test runs, but this will be the finished product. I still can't believe we put it together so quickly."

"We are that good hells bells! I still think we should have used the same paint that I use on my suit! That way we could have matched!"

"Maybe we can have more than one and I can wear it on special occasions? Oh, we still need to check out my rock, when do you want to do that uncle iron?" I ask smirking

"Let's do that after your test flight Tinkerbella. Unless we take all day playing around in our suits?" he said with smirk that only he can pull off!

When I was finally in my suit? I was amazed at how much it was like a second skin! And flying was amazing and faster than I could have gone in my bubble. Then we did weapons testing, and everything checked out perfect! When we got back, and JARVIS removed our suits it was just after lunch, so we cooked a big meal and just chilled out. Pepper joined us and began talking shop with uncle. Nat and Phil came in and said that we had better keep my suit up to date just in case they needed us.

That was one of my worries that the government would say they own my suit because of me being an agent. But Phil said that would never be the case and would be called on in dire emergencies. I would be a special agent like Nat and Clint in that regard, so I can bet I will be going on small missions soon. Oh JOY! What have I got myself into?

We didn't get to my rock because everyone seemed to be expecting something, then James and a few others came in carrying a cake! They had a welcome to the agency party! I could kick their ass they know I hate parties! I smile and deal with it because dad came in with the cake. We had steaks on the grill and beer of course. Since I can't get drunk dad didn't say anything, yeah, he knows about some of my abilities. So, it was no big deal that he knows most everything that happened around forks, I mean everything.

Dad and Tony get along great and dad stuck around for a week. So, uncle Tony took him deep sea fishing! I went just to spend time with them and was catching some sun on the boat. The other guys on the boat was growled at by dad and uncle backed him up about staying away from his daughter. Which was too bad there was one cute deck hand, oh well.

Lucky for me dad didn't let Jake tag along! The last thing I need is a smelly dog following me around. The visit went great and before I knew it, it was time for dad to go back to dreary forks.

"Keep safe Bells and call me if you need anything."

"I will dad don't worry about me okay? And marry Sue already so I can have a brother and sister, even if they are puppies." He chuckled and kissed my forehead and got in the limo and was gone.

"Well, are we ready to look at your rock Tinkerbell?"

"Yes, I think we should while no one is bugging us!" I say grinning

"Let's go then after you." He made a hand sweeping motion as he bowed making me giggle at him as I walk past him to the workshop.

We take the rock out of the hiding spot and I open the crate as he set up the equipment. Once everything was setup, I pick the rock up and set it on the table.

"I can't get over how easy it is for you to move that thing. Okay there is barely any radiation coming from this rock. And it isn't any type I have seen before."

"What would happen if we were to cut into the rock? That is if we can even cut into it?" I asked uncertain if it was possible

"Well, there is only one way to tell Hells Bells. Grab the angle grinder with the diamond blade. We will try to take a small chunk off first."

I hand him the angle grinder and step back while monitoring the lab equipment. It takes four blades and twenty minutes to cut a tiny piece off! But we noticed the radiation spiked after we began cutting, but stayed in the range that we could be safe in. I would be okay, though uncle might be a little iffy.

"I would hate to see what the radiation would do if we were to try to cut this thing in half! As of right now we don't know how much you absorbed that night, but you still seem to be soaking it up even now. See you step closer and the gauge drops, try putting your hand over where I cut it. See it drops back down to hardly anything, I think we should hide this so incase you may need it down the road."

"You think I might need a boost one day if I was injured or something?"

"Maybe? I hate to say what you might need it for, but we can't let anyone get their hands on this rock. And the metal in this thing is some tough stuff, almost like vibranium tough."

So, I box it back up and we stash it where no one should be able to find it. Then we just check to see if I am emitting any of the radiation, which I am to a certain extent but nothing noticeable unless you were looking for it. We clean up the workshop and begin working on one of his cars, I like working on cars now that I know what I am looking at. I read everything I could on mechanics of cars and engines. Now I can rebuild just about anything, and I find it relaxing I now see why Rosalie liked it so much.

With my big debut coming I had to learn to dance so I had a few dance classes which the instructor thought he was gods gift to women. after threatening to break his hand if he didn't keep it off my ass! uncle punched the guy. I then had no problem with the next guy who was gay and kept making eyes at uncle. Which made me laugh my ass off!

The hearings that uncle had about turning over all his suits went over well. Though I couldn't stand the guy in charge of the whole fiasco! He really got on my nerves! This all happened after our trip to Italy and we still had the creep breathing down our necks. Why I know about this is because I am an agent and was supposed to try to relieve uncle of all the suits, I could get my hands on!

I told uncle and he chuckled and asked how many do I want to deliver? I scowled and said none! Unless we prank them? That set him off, I haven't seen uncle laugh that hard ever! I took two suits one I wear but said I couldn't get out of it without help and the other was a dummy shell. When someone puts it on shaving cream blows out of it! Needless to say, they didn't tell me to steal anymore suits!

The closer to the Expo it got I kept getting this feeling of dread. I mentioned it to Uncle Tony at first, he just brushed it off as nerves. But I said I was fine my nerves was fine it was the Expo that brought the feeling of dread. Then he said we would be on the lookout for anything and be ready to act.

The time for the Expo came we held off on my coming out party till after it was over. The night Justin Hammer had his display of remote controlled mech soldiers is when my feeling peaked and we appeared in our armor. I hung back and let uncle take the spot light, then all hell broke loose!

"Tinkerbell you come in after I lead most of these things away, then you come in and clean up what I missed and protect the people."

"Got it uncle good luck!"

I watch as he got majority of them to follow him and James. I still had ten left, so I started ripping heads off and throwing them in a pile. After I had taken all of them out, I got that feeling again and I piled all the mechs up in a pile.

"I need everyone to exit quickly please!"

Of course, they all wanted to know who I was Pepper saw they weren't listening and started telling them to get out it wasn't safe! Then the beeping started I quickly shielded everyone, and I put a shield over the mechs and crushed them shorting out most of the detonators. Then they went off here and where uncle was just then he showed up to check on Pepper.

"Oh, thank god you are both safe! Good work iron girl I knew I could count on you!"

"Tony, Natasha has proof that it was Hammer that had that lunatic working for him to build these things." Pepper was pissed truthfully so was I!

"Okay, I knew there was a reason I didn't like the little dweeb!" I say

"Let's do crowd control iron girl and keep an eye out for the dweeb."

I spot him trying to sneak out with a group I pull him to me and place him in a bubble. Uncle notices and laughs but goes back to getting people to exit the building. It takes several hours for SHIELD to get all the evidence and arrest Justin Hammer. By this time, I am starving and ready for a nap! So, uncle gets enough takeout for a football team and we head for home. When we get there, we get out of our armor and head to the living room and I chow down on take out.

"Wow, you could lose a finger if we stuck our hand in her food!" Pepper said grinning.

"Or an arm." Uncle said smirking

"I can't help it! I skipped lunch today! And I am starving, and this is really good takeout." This had them all laughing

The following couple of weeks was boring because we had to testify against Hammer. Well, I didn't since I really didn't know what was going on, I just stuck close to uncle Tony. I did tell about my helping to protect the people, but I down played as much as possible. In the end Hammer stuck his foot in his mouth and that lost him everything.

After that mess was over, we looked for a place to build a new tower in New York for the new Stark tower. New York is a whole new world for me, and wow talk about busy!

The next following weeks was just routine morning training, eat lunch, shower then study everything I could get my hands on. Or play on the beach and work on my tan and flirt with the boys. Until one evening I got a letter from an unwanted stiff. How they got this address I will never know, unless they had been by here? No! I better not catch him snooping in my room again!

The letter was all about how I was in danger if I didn't do something else and I was only human, and I didn't know any better! I showed it to uncle, and he laughed at the little boy then we burned the letter! I plan to ignore this pain in the ass for as long as possible. It's a good thing this is such a sunny place to live!

It is the only letter that I know of to show up for the next couple of months. So, I throw myself into learning all about particle physics and anything related to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later Phil dropped some astrophysics books by for me to read for a mission. I informed him I already know all these books, he looked stunned and said are you sure? I just nod and tell him to ask me anything from any book. So, three hours later he agreed I was ready for my first mission.

"What? Am I going to invade a college? Or something more dramatic?"

"You will be going in as a student trying to earn extra credits."

"Who will I be reporting to?"

"That would be me. I will need to know if anything strange occurs, and you will be under a Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Eric Selvig."

"Is there anything I need to look for?"

"Its probably nothing but she has been getting signals from space."

"Signals? Or, is it possible naturally occurring events?"

"We don't know. That is why we are sending you out there to find out. Pack for the desert heat in New Mexico."

So, a few days later I find myself working for Jane and Eric. There is Darcy who is only here to say that she is here. What Jane has been tracking is quite interesting to say the least. I end up doing the cooking because neither one of them can cook to save their lives!

I been here for two weeks and have report in on possible occurrences to come, that got Phil excited. So now I report anything out of the ordinary. It had been a long night Jane thought for sure we would see something. I am trying to sleep until Darcy wakes me up.

"I am trying to sleep here, what do you want Darcy?"

"Its almost lunch time so you need to cook something we are hungry. Oh, and Jane said something about a rose and a bridge happening tonight. Why are we playing bridge tonight? I don't know how to play."

"I think you mean an Einstein Rosen Bridge, and couldn't you have ordered from the diner?"

"Yes, but you cook better food and its cheaper. Hurry up or we will head out without eating something good!"

I grumble as I hit her with my pillow and go cook some pasta on a hot plate! I know it isn't much, but I use what Jane provides us with. We also are renting an old defunct gas station, oh joy! After they all ate and barely said thanks! We load up in the van I take a nap for an hour or so until we are ready to setup.

We have everything setup to record the event Jane isn't leaving anything to chance. She has three of everything to record tonight, she even has a camera mounted facing forward on the dash of the van! Its close to midnight and I am laying on the roof of the van with a blanket. What? It gets cold at night in the desert sometimes! I am staring up at the stars, god I missed them when I was in Forks.

Just as I am about to tell Darcy to shut up about the radio the instruments go nuts. I sit up and I am scanning the horizon for anything. When I notice it! It was like a rainbow and a cloud heading in our direction.

"Jane! Do you see that?" I look and see she is staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, I have everything recording it looks like it could hit not far from here! Get in let's try to get a closer look."

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what if its radioactive or something?" Darcy said as she got behind the wheel.

"You only live once Darcy and I don't want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity like right now!" Jane said smacking Darcy on the shoulder while I smirk behind my hand.

We drive a couple miles when it hits, and we are blinded by the light! Hey there is a song about that! Darcy slams on the brakes and bumps into some guy who wasn't standing there a minute ago. I get out and look down at the pattern that is burned into the sand.

"Hey Jane! Check out this pattern burned into the sand."

"Who cares about sand? I hit a guy!" Darcy was freaking out.

"He couldn't be too bad it was just a bump." Eric tried to sooth her.

"Where am I? what realm is this? Answer me have you seen my hammer? HAMMER!"

"Yeah, your hammered buddy. You're on earth you know uh are we in Arizona or New Mexico?" if she could she would get lost at Walmart.

"No, I am not! I am Thor Odenson the god of thunder and my hammer is Mjolnir it is mine. So, where am I?" and Darcy stuns him.

I go check the video from the front of the van and he just materializes in the beam of light. Okay, I would class that as abnormal and we have a visitor from another world. Who claims to be Thor? And he kind of looks like Thor all muscly and damn he is hot! I move around to check him out, hey to see if he had any injuries! Okay, fine I was also checking him out! Hey, who wouldn't? I get down on one knee and he comes too, and we lock eyes. He has the prettiest stormy blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, I am Bella and I think you would call this Midgard."

"Hello fair Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in the nine realms. Midgard? Then there is no way to get home from here."

"Why? What happened that you were sent here anyway?"

"I was banished for going against the all father. He stripped me of my godhood and sent me here to learn from my mistakes."

"Hm, well I am more than happy to help you with that Thor. And what do you mean there isn't anyway to get home from here?"

"You see there are other realms that are more advanced than you here on Midgard. If I had been exiled on another planet in another realm, I could have made my way home to plead with father."

"But since we are so far behind everyone else, they avoid us?"

"Yes and no, see we protect Midgard. We don't allow anyone to come here to wage war on you."

"Tell me you're not buying that drivel? I mean come on! Thor from the fairy tales, I mean where is your hammer?" Darcy snapped out of her stupor finally.

"I am telling you no lies woman of Midgard. Father tossed my hammer after he sent me here." I take away the stun gun before she can do it again, she just glared at me.

"I believe him because he materialized in that beam of light in front of us just before you bumped into him. I checked the recording, go see for yourself Darcy."

"It's called the Bifrost or rainbow bridge by the people from, how long has it been since we were here last?"

"Um I would say at least several centuries. The Vikings have all been either killed or married into other cultures after your departure." Eric said coming up looking at Thor with suspicion.

"I am sorry to hear that, but there were other battles to be had in other realms." He said looking truly apologetic and I believe he is.

We stand around and chat we bring him up to speed on what has happened in the last few centuries. I couldn't help myself, I was holding his hand before I knew it! The thing that shocked me was I felt a jolt run up my arm when we made contact. It must have shocked him also because he looked down at our hands then wide eyed at me. But he didn't let go he did pull me in closer, then we heard a whistle and a loud THUMP off in the distance. With the moonlight we could see a dust cloud, we looked at each other and we all jumped in the van.

It took us half an hour to make it to the crater, and already there were guys here trying to pull the hammer up out of the crater. But the weird thing was it wasn't down all the way, it was held up a foot above the bottom of the crater. You would think with all these guys they would have broken the dirt underneath the hammer, but they couldn't. One idiot got the bright idea to hook a logging chain to his truck. We watched in fascination as he ripped his truck apart trying to move the hammer.

Thor was watching with a slight grin and went to lift it, but it didn't budge for him either. Eric, Jane, and Darcy all gave it a try but no such luck.

"Come on Bella! You have to try it just like we did, you are after all the saintliest person we know!" Darcy said chuckling while Thor was looking lost.

"Fine, if it will make you happy. No one is supposed to be able to wield Mjolnir unless they are worthy. And who said I was a saint?"

I walk over and grab the handle and it comes right up like it didn't weigh anything. I stare at it with awe and just about dropped it when Thor come up behind me and whispered you are worthy. I turn to look at him and he smiled and said he would be glad to see it in the hands of someone so beautiful. I dropped it and kissed him, the electricity was amazing he grunted and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Wow! I don't know what all the electricity is about, but I just can't stand to be away from you. I mean I know about soulmates can sometimes shock each other on their first meeting, but this is a whole new level."

"You felt the shock also? Lady Bella we also have a legend that when your soulmate touches you? You also feel a shock."

"Wait, you mean you get the hot crazy guy? It figures, this doesn't mean we are losing our cook, right?" Leave it to Darcy to ruin the moment!

"No, you're not losing your cook! Though I am starving right now. Jane are we done here? If we are? I will buy at the diner if you hurry it up!"

"I think we got everything. Don't forget your new hammer." She grinned as she also looked at Thor. I wanted to growl at her. Mine!

We sat in the back and talked about his life and all the battles he had been thru. I was amazed at just how long an Asgardian can live. I well I guess since he still looks in his early twenties and he hasn't changed any since they were here during the Vikings recorded their visits. The owner of the diner is named Bella and she is always happy to see us. Well, mainly me since I eat enough to feed a soccer team. Thor enjoyed himself and he enjoyed the coffee so much he smashed the mug on the floor. Jane reprimanded him for it, but he took it very well.

When the food got to the table, we were sharing off each other's plates. Notice I said plates? Yes, we both had several plates and Darcy couldn't help but make fun of us, I just flick a fry at her head! It ended up causing us all to crack up. Once the bill came Jane, Darcy, and Eric all about fell over with how much it cost to feed us.

"I am glad you are paying, considering I am here for extra credit."

"I don't make that much to feed you two all the time, so I hope you have no limit on your credit card." Jane said while Eric shook his head.

"No worries I have this covered, I have a rich uncle and some of my own income from a part time job that pays really well."

"What? Can you introduce us to this rich uncle? Or me more importantly!" Darcy was seeing wedding bells. NOT!

We went to the gas station and we talked more about his life and I took him to the only store in that tiny town. On the way there I told him my whole story, I mean everything. He was shocked when I bent a sign over then back, he said he had heard of tales of something like that had happened to me. The meteorite not the dating a walking disco stick. I then told him of my real job and I called Phil with him standing there.

"Hello Phil, I am calling to report that the weird signals were something. We have Thor the god of thunder visiting, and I can prove its him with his hammer."

"Okay? Uh sit tight we will be there in a few hours. Just how many more can we expect?" Thor answered that one.

"I am supposed to be the only one from Asgard for I have been exiled. No one is supposed to go against the all father for he forbade anyone to come here for me."

"I see, well we will be there soon, and we can talk more then. Good job Bella, we will see you soon. Uh, how well will Dr. Foster take to us monitoring her equipment?"

"I will have to get back to you on that one Phil."

"You do that Bella and I am bringing agent Barton with me on this trip to help keep an eye on things." I snorted

"Okay, bye Phil." He hung up after that

"He seems nice enough, who is this agent Barton?"

"I told you about him, he was one of my trainers his first name is Clint."

"Ah, then he is a friend?"

"Yes, you don't need to feel jealous because he is happily married and has a little one at home."

He nodded and smiled seeing that I called him out on his jealousy he went back to talking about my special circumstance. He also informed me that those had similar events were found to be immortal or as close as you could be. So, that was good because then we would be together forever if we can get his godhood back.

When we got to the store, I bought a lot of everything that didn't need to be eaten right away. Thor wanted something to drink so I got him some beer and some of the hard stuff. I can't get drunk, I know I tried one weekend in Forks. When we got back Thor was enjoying sampling some of the snacks and the beer was fine, but it wasn't as good as what he was used to. Then I opened some tequila and handed him the bottle, that he liked! I also had vodka and Jack Daniels he went thru all three bottles and was just getting a buzz.

I cook lunch well as much as I could cook on a hotplate and a grill. I had bought the grill just after I got here, I had a craving for steak! And that's what we are having now with sweet corn and baked potatoes on the grill and I fixed red beans and rice on the hotplate. Thor enjoyed it more than the other two did, I guess we were just hungry.

Phil came alone to talk to Jane and I went to back him up. She wasn't pleased, and I couldn't blame her. She allowed two agents to come in to help monitor the equipment, then Phil met Thor and didn't miss how close we were getting. The interrogation wasn't invasive, but Phil asked several questions he obviously had no clue what answer he was going to get. The interview lasted forty minutes then he wanted to see the hammer.

"I doubt you will be able to pick it up Phil, no one has been able to since it crashed in the desert." He smirked at me and tried and grunted.

"Okay, we need to run some scans over this to see if its anything dangerous. We can come here to do that no need to move it, how did you move it?"

"I picked it up and carried it here." I grinned at him.

"It found her worthy to wield its power its why she was able to pick it up. We witnessed many try to pick it up when we got there."

"Really? How did there be so many people wandering the desert at that early hour?"

"It's simple Phil, they all witnessed the beam of light and was out looking for what fell and seen the impact of the hammer and beat us there. If you want to see both sights you will have to ask Darcy to show you, she drove us there." She fell over because I was throwing her under the bus as they say.

It was late that night by the time Darcy made it back. She glared at me as I just grinned and waved making Jane and Eric snicker. Over the next couple of days Thor and I got increasingly closer. Then he got a visit from his brother and his mood soured and he was resigned to live out his days on earth. I managed to lift his spirits and he began to talk about where he was wrong. We worked thru it and he was seeing what he had done was wrong and how it could have affected everything.

It was a week later the instruments went off interrupting a wonderful make out session! I glared at the offending things making Thor chuckle.

"I will take care of you Lady Bella, what does all this mean?"

"It was what warned us of your impending arrival, so we might be having visitors from Asgard soon. But will it be a good visit?"

"I don't think anyone would go against my brother's orders. How long before we know who has come?"

"In the next hour we should know, Phil has sent agents out to look for anyone appearing in a beam of light. Though it won't be as easy in the daylight." He smirked and pulled me back into a kiss.

It was three hours later when the warriors three come crashing thru the door. It was a mixed greeting that he gave them. He was happy to see them but was worried what Loki would do to them when he found out. We had time to feed them when we got word that there was someone else coming. They looked at each other and shrugged and went back to eating.

Two hours later Phil asks if uncle had sent a new prototype out?

"Uh, no not that I know of… why Phil what is coming?"

"We aren't sure but its silver and huge and walking your way, it should be there in the next ten minutes. We fired a few rounds at it and it didn't even scratch it."

"The guys know what you just described as the destroyer, so its not a good visitor then. The warrior three and lady Sif are getting ready to fight if it comes down to that."

"Roger, we will be watching its about all we can do right now. Should we call Tony?"

"Uh, by the time he got here it could be to late. I will leave that call up to you Phil." He hung up grumbling about having to call uncle.

I grabbed the hammer shocking the four visitors, I just grin at them making them bust up laughing. They just said Thor met his match! I stayed by Thor as the other four waited for their time to strike! They went after it on two sides it flung them all back, huh? It can change its shape? I vamp sped up to it and I put everything into my swing and about ripped its right arm off! Then I repeat it with the other arm. It then tried to fry me, but I wasn't there anymore I nocked its head down into its chest. Then I hit it in the back driving it into the ground. But it flung me backwards into Thor.

"How the hell do you kill this thing? I practically ripped its arms off and they are still working?"

"Its why we never use it unless we have an army to wipe out."

He got up and said he was right there if he wanted to kill his own brother but to leave and never threaten Midgard again. The destroyer sent a blast at Thor and I was just a hair to late, but I did stop most of the blast. I felt the hammer wanting to go to Thor, so I put it in his hand then we were surrounded by lightning. It was amazing to witness him regaining his powers back! He took off and finished smashing the thing in the dirt and finished it off with his lightning.

"Lady Bella, I will come back but I must go and confront my brother."

That was all he got out before we were all sucked up into a bright light! It was hard to breathe but I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was beautiful. Then we stopped, and I hit the floor not expecting the sudden stop. But I wasn't paid any attention to because they were tending to some tall dude in gold armor. And the room was still spinning then they pulled a sword from a pedestal and the room stopped spinning.

"Get Heimdall to the healers while I tend to my brother."

"Um, hello? What am I supposed to do?" they turned and looked at me shocked.

"Bella? How did you come with us? Uh stay with lady Sif and I will be back to get you after I deal with Loki. Be safe Lady Bella."

"I don't think you have to worry about her! Did you see her pound that thing into the dirt?" one of the warrior three said laughing.

"Yeah, but if you will recall I was using the hammer? Which I no longer wield but the rightful wielder is."

I went with lady Sif and we didn't go very far from the rainbow bridge, then Thor is flying back to the spinning room thingy and its spinning again. I take off flying shocking Lady Sif she gives chase, but I am not waiting for her. I get close enough to hear that Thor needs to stop the Bifrost before it destroys a planet. I put my shields around it and slow it down, but Loki kicks me away! That pissed me off!

I get up and put one shield around me and then continue to slow the spinning room down. While I was doing this the brothers were fighting, Loki tried to hit me again only to hurt himself instead.

"Hurt didn't it? It's a good thing I am busy, or I would kick your ass."

"Little girl you're not strong enough to even try."

Thor punched him while I smirked at him, I managed to slow the room down so Thor could run in, but my shield was in the way. Only I could go in and pull the sword! So, I run in and yank up on the sword and pulled and finally it budged the room righted itself. Just in time for their fight to get out of hand, I come out to find them both hanging from the bridge. The shocker was an old guy was trying to save them both, oh this must be Oden. I run over and grab Thor as he grabs Loki, but Loki let's go!

Well shit! We watch as he falls into the void, I pull Thor up and Oden stops and looks at me then the Bifrost then back at me.

"Excuse me but how did you manage to stop the Bifrost?"

"Oh, uh I slowed it down using my shields. It may have created some friction in the process, sorry?" Thor put his arm around me.

"Father she saved the planet and the Bifrost, otherwise I was going to have to destroy it to stop it." Oden just looked at me like I was a bug, I just looked back not flinching.

"I see, we will need to have it looked at then to see if any damage was done before we can send the young lady home."

"Then I shall be going with Lady Bella father she is my soulmate."

His eye got really big then he locked his jaw then turned before giving me a nod then stalked off toward the um castle? It's a weird looking castle. Lady Sif was standing there when Oden left, she looked worried, or jealous? Or was she constipated? We went to walk to the giant castle thingy, but Lady Sif stopped us.

"How can you fly? Then use Mjolnir to bash the destroyer into the ground? You aren't a normal Midgardian are you Lady Bella?"

"Nope, want a lift?" I say grinning and envelope us three in my shield and fly us to the castle passing the old grumpy pants. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him. Lady Sif was scared stiff! Well she was at first anyway until I grinned at her, the warrior three was jealous and wanted a ride. But Thor put a stop to it.

"No, I must take her to see mother maybe later warriors three."

"Wow I meet the parents already? Well I have to say your father doesn't like me already." I said making him laugh.

"Fear not Lady Bella for I would protect you from the all father."

The meeting with his mother went a thousand times better, I told her my short story and left nothing out. She in turn offered to teach me how to read their language so I can check out their library. Because apparently, I fucked up the spinning room and they must fix it. Well, I wanted to say its easier than building a new one aint it? But I don't and keep my mouth shut. I spend the next three months with either Thor and the warrior three training. Or, I am in the library with Frigga.

I caught on quickly and found most of the library had cookbooks from other realms and different time periods. But it was the magic that caught my attention. Frigga taught me some magic, but she didn't want to get to carried away just because I might be leaving soon. But that didn't mean I couldn't learn on my own.

Come to find out that the rock that I got most of my power from is a type of magic from a long dead world. So, with my vamp scar and this I am something new. I discover magic is more will than anything and in the three months Frigga is amazed at what I can do. The reason I can; is because its like my shields I just will them to work, so I just will the magic to work also. Though I don't see myself using it very often, they tend to look at you funny when you can do certain things and they can't. Plus, I will be so grounded when I get home!

Its six months before the Bifrost is working again, but I can't go home yet until they have solved disputes in other realms from their absence. I am lucky enough to go along and to see other worlds, sometimes there is even fighting! Oden has finally started being nice to me after Frigga chewed him out or, so I heard. She proved we were soulmates by some magic ritual she performed one night after dinner. After that he was all polite and I could tell he still didn't like me. So, after that we were betrothed to be married soon, I didn't think anyone would survive the trip here. So, we will get married here then we will have another wedding on earth for my family. YAY! Two weddings, I hope I get back pay for coming here. Heimdall has told me they are still searching for me and waiting.

Finally, a year after I came here, I am getting married and I am being presented my own unique weapon. An axe! I think the first thing is axe murderer, but its more than an axe. Its also got a hammer on the other side of the blade. Its also been charmed to only be wielded by those that are worthy. Oden thought he had me at first until I picked it up like it weighed nothing. I noticed his smile faltered just a little bit, he was probably thinking I wasn't worthy of his son.

It was an extravagant wedding would be an understatement, but it was after the wedding I was looking forward too. But as usual there were drinking challenges and they were still trying to beat me. I have to say the stuff they drink is chunky! Finally, we get to our room and I have lost all my shyness and I strut around in hardly anything here. All the women do it! Our night turned into a week, we had food and drink delivered to our room and we didn't get out of bed unless we had too.

Finally, after a year and a half Oden was allowing us to go home, but not because he thought I was good to go. Nope, Loki is causing trouble and we must go fix the situation! I want to kick Loki in the balls when I see him! When we get ready to depart Heimdall informs us that they are about to catch Loki, but he is letting them. Okay, he is playing with their heads then. The ride was just as suffocating the second time, but I stuck the landing this time, I whipped out my cell phone and called Phil.

"Hey Phil, I am back long story but where do you guys need us?"

"Us? Did you bring Thor back with you? Because we have an issue with his brother right now."

"Yeah, we know its why we came back. So where do we meet up?"

"They are coming in from Russia to our Hela carrier over the Atlantic, I don't think you will get here for some time. Tell me what airport your close to and I will send a jet for you."

"Nope, we are good see you soon Phil." Thor grabbed me, and we took off flying to meet his brother we caught up quickly to them before they were over the water. We landed on their jet and he opened the door and flew in and took a shaken Loki to the ground. I followed them then uncle and some guy in a red white and blue tight suit.

"Okay, point break he is ours he took the tesseract and is planning something what we don't know but we need him to get it back." I snorted getting uncles attention he runs over and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey uncle your cell phone doesn't work from across the universe."

"Hells bells what happened? What is with the awesome armor?"

"It's a long story uncle, but I would like you to meet my husband Thor Odenson. Thor this is my uncle Tony or iron man."

They sized each other up and then they shook hands and nodded then the other guy wanted to get in a hurry. Well, that shield of his is annoying, so I took it away from him.

"You can have it back when you learn to play nice, um…what are you supposed to be?" which caused uncle to crack up.

"I told you the suit needs to be updated boy scout." Uncle said chuckling

"I am captain America ma'am nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you." I smirk and nod

"All good things I hope? But maybe we should continue this on the way?" I pointed to the Quin jet hovering off in the distance.

"Hey Natasha, I missed our training sessions."

"Hey Bella, you have been missed by everyone. What was it like?"

"What the visiting alien worlds or the wedding?"

"Both of course!" she was serious, but we would have to continue after we get away from the boys, she nodded to say she understood.

"Please tell me you didn't marry a worthless Midgardian?" Loki sneered but he went silent when I put my knee into his crotch.

"I would be careful reindeer games. My niece is nice until you go to insult her or any family members and friends." We all smirk at him

"Where did you get that axe Bella? And why do you have the captains shield?" Natasha asked bringing the attention back to me.

"This is sort of a wedding present from Oden. Tell you what captain crunch, you lift it you can have your shield back." I set it on the deck carefully and step back.

"How heavy could it be if you can wield it?" that comment made me and Thor smirk. Then he was grunting and straining and it just barely budged when he finally gave up.

"The all father gave you a weapon for a god? You are a disgrace!"

That was all he got out before I hit him in the crotch again and had him on his back with my axe laying on his chest. He couldn't move it off and it was hard for him to breathe, he looked to Thor for help and he just smirked and shook his head nope.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh, but consider father never offered me an enchanted weapon and I was his son! Please take this off me? I will behave I promise." He barely gasped out.

"You behave? Please, your up to something now Loki. You let them catch you." He smirked and didn't answer so I left him where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had to tell my story of my time away from earth and all the different realms I had seen. They were even more interested in the aliens I had met and fought, Loki just scoffed at me earning him another knee to the family jewels. What finally shut him up was when I told of how Frigga was teaching me magic, he was truly interested then. But we had just arrived on the Hela carrier, I got to meet Bruce Banner. Or, as uncle calls him the big green rage monster, this is also when I meet director Fury. I have to say he is an imposing man, must be a requirement to have only one eye to be in charge and a grumpy old fart. You did not hear me think that!

Our meeting is short, and we hang out checking on Loki before going to the lab. I freeze when I walk in and see the scepter and what it has in it! It's an infinity stone! That makes two in one place! Oh CRAPTASTIC! I motion to Thor the scepter and he doesn't see it right away. Then he swears getting everyone's attention, we then explain about the infinity stones and the tesseract is one also.

"So, this is bad. Where did you learn about these things hells bells?"

"In the Asgard library, what I had a lot of free time on my hands! Plus, you know how much I like to read, anyway we are so screwed if someone unites all six."

"Well, that will suck if that happens, so how about you give me a hand with my little project over here. Oh, by the way we moved to New York, here is a picture of our new headquarters and the top fifteen floors is home and labs galore! Its also powered by the new arc reactor."

"I love this layout, so I get a whole floor? Why? That seems a bit much, wait why am I complaining? Thanks uncle iron! Hey, did you keep upgrading my suits?"

"Yes, in fact when I heard you were coming in to meet us, I had JARVIS send your suit over. Its down the hall with mine Tinkerbella."

"Does anyone know about the rock and how I got this way?" I whispered

"Nope, your friends said they were waiting to let you explain how you almost ripped the arms off that robot in New Mexico. That was awesome by the way!" he high fived me and we got back to work, hacking SHIELD?

"Why are we? You know hacking the director's mainframe? Oh, and it would go faster if you went thru a redundant server."

"Thanks, Tinkerbella, I think they have been up to something."

Just then the boy scout came in and got all huffy about not trusting our employers until the hack finished and uncle brought up weapons that look like something from a bad sci-fi movie. He storms out and we just shrug when he leaves. I look over the plans for our new home and Thor comes in wrapping me in his arms and kisses my neck.

"Tinkerbell you still haven't told Charlie about your return or your new husband. You might want to get on that soon."

I stuck out my tongue and made him chuckle Nat came in and said I owe them for making them have to babysit him.

"He was terrible after you weren't coming back right away!" I grin and said

"He doesn't need a babysitter the more you try to restrain him the more he pushes your buttons." She grumbled about how I could have told them that from the very beginning as she turns and walks out. That had all of us laughing our asses off!

"I will probably pay for that one later, so I wonder where the boy wonder is up to? Think he would break into a storage bay to bring us proof?" just then he storms in and drops it on the table.

"I brought you proof that they are up to something, they were doing what hydra was doing all those years ago!" we were snorting back chuckles, honest we tried! Until the director walked in and sucked all the fun out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this Stark? I get word that someone hacked into the mainframe in under three minutes. Only one person I know could get that and its you, now what did you find out that you couldn't ask me?!" Then he looked at the gun then at the boy scout who was glaring at the director.

"I found out a really big secret that we are making high tech weapons like hydra was all those years ago, why?"

"Because of him! Eighteen months ago, a seven-foot-tall robot destroys a small town and this little girl just about destroys it with a hammer. Then she gets abducted by Thor as he leaves, and she never comes back, now I have to wonder who else do we have to worry about then Loki shows up. Now tell me why I am being paranoid?"

"Midgard is under our protection, if someone comes to cause problems, we will come to aid you." Thor said calmly

Everyone starts yelling and I stop to think this stone was the…the…come on think! The mind stone! I put several shields over it and everyone calms down.

"Okay, the mind stone messes with your head, and Loki lets you catch him too…come on people! To mess with your heads, he was hoping to set off Dr. Banner and get away with you disorganized then he would make his move."

"She is right, we would be in shambles and no one would be able to stop his plan. Which is to open a portal for what? He said something about Chitauri or some thing along those lines." Uncle said rambling

"Chitauri? Oh, I hate those things! They are more machine than anything else and they will kill anything that gets in their way. I met a few on one of the worlds we visited, there was a lot of fighting that day."

"It was a good fight, and she is right but if you can find their command node, they drop like a puppet with its strings cut."

"Keep your shield or what ever you call it around that thing, we are going to have a serious conversation when this is all over young lady."

Just then there was an explosion and rocked the entire ship, we all scrambled to get suited up. Captain crunch went to help uncle and I was speeding around knocking out anyone who would shoot at me. Then I went to check on Thor and was able to stop Loki from running Phil thru from behind. I let Thor out of the prison cell, and subdued Loki with a shield and took his scepter away after punching him out. After we stuffed him back in the cell, we took positions to prevent any others from trying to rescue him. Then Fury came in and told us to stand down the hulk was off the ship and uncle had the ship running again.

"They got away, but I see you stopped Loki from escaping, now we need to figure out where he was setting up." We go to the conference room by the control room where there was now a hulk size hole in the observation window.

"Okay, what and where would he need to open a portal?" uncle then went over everything we know they stole over the last few days.

"Uncle? Wouldn't your new tower and the arc reactor be the feather in his cap? Think about it, the reactor would be more than enough power and the tower? He is making a statement to you."

"Your right! We need to head to New York we are only down one, so he can catch up to us when we need him. Captain your call."

"We need to know if Loki gave them instructions to set it off even though he wasn't there at a certain time." Steve as he asked me to call him said looking around the table.

"I would bet my nest egg that he did. Speaking of do I get hazard pay as well as back pay for the last year and a half?"

"You have got to be kidding me? You come back married and you ask for back pay? Fine, you will have your back pay! As I understand it you couldn't get back until Oden said you could come." Fury growled

"SIR! We have a problem Loki tricked a guard into believing he was someone else and escaped." The guy ran out of the room before he was hit with a stapler.

"Get to the tower and hope we make it there in time to stop him." Fury nodded to Steve and we all bolted to the closest quin jet.

"So, hells bells. Do you know how to use that little axe you got?"

Thor and I chuckle at the word little, the handle is three-foot-long, and the axe and hammer are another foot added to that. We just nod at him making him shake his head at us. I give captain crunches shield back to him he just nods. When we get with in sight of the city, we can see a burst of light and a huge portal opens above the tower.

"Well shit! We had been in the meeting to long, I guess I should have asked for back pay after this was over." Causing everyone to chuckle

"Don't worry so much about it hells bells! I would have asked for a raise while I was at it!" this made everyone laugh their ass off.

"Point is we wouldn't have got there in time anyway ma'am."

"Please stop calling me that! Its nothing against you but you sound to much like my ex-boyfriend who I would rather forget about."

"Really? I didn't think anyone talked like this anymore."

"Well, he was from 1918 so he was kind of frozen at that frame of mind. Also, was an eternal seventeen-year-old." Uncle smirked at Thor

"I know of her past and it is not a problem with us, or at least I hope we don't meet anytime in the future." Thor said cracking his knuckles

"I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind, and my axe!" this caused everyone to crackup again, until we are almost shot down.

"Well, the fun begins, everyone keep an eye out for Bruce or the other guy, they should be here soon." Uncle said as he opened the hatch.

"Tony and Thor take the sky we will keep them busy down here." Steve said

I just raise my eyebrow and take off and clean off the side of two buildings without breaking anything. Then I land and raise my eyebrow again he nodded and said help where ever you can. I nodded and took out two that was creeping up behind him. He said thanks and went charging after another group. Pretty soon we were getting swarmed and we had our late arrival come up.

"Glad you could make it Bruce! Join in on the fun!" I say as I cleave three in two, I can recall my axe just like Thor!

"Heads up guys I am bringing the party to you!" uncle said over the radio I look up and see one of the big leviathan things coming down the street toward us I hear Nat say I don't see where that is a party.

While they try and keep the swarm at bay and talk Bruce into hulking out? I fly into the leviathans mouth flaring my shield out and gut it on my way out the other end. I repeat the process on three more, uncle asked if I could do something about the portal? So, I fly up and see he is having a chat with Loki I fly in and beat the crap out of Loki!

"I really don't like Thor's half-brother! He really pisses me off." I say as I walk out to the launch pad, but uncle stops me.

"How are you doing Tinkerbell? You okay fighting all these things?"

"Sure, give me something to drink before we get back to the brawl in New York." He pours me a glass of bourbon and I drink it like it was water.

"Wow, that much would have me on my ass in minutes."

"You think this stuff is strong? You should try what they drink in Asgard. Its chunky and stronger than anything we make. I am going up I bet this scepter is involved in shutting the thing down."

"I will meet you out there in a minute, getting old does that to you."

I smirk as I take off and fly up to the roof and sure enough there is a bubble around the portal generator and the tesseract is right in the middle of it. Just as I am about to shut it down Nat comes to see if she could help. Just then uncle said he has a nuke coming and he knows right where to put it. We wait until captain popsicle said to close it just as we are about to close the portal. Uncle falls out of the portal and we close it I fly out and catch him with my shield and jar him awake and he sees I have him and nods.

The city is a disaster area in five a block radius of the tower then I have an idea about what is going to happen to all this tech? So, I ask the question, and everyone is lost for words, so I fly down and pick out several utility belt type things some weapons and a speeder.

"What are you doing with all that hells bells? Are we going into the arms race again?"

"No uncle we are not, I was just thinking about how nimble these speeders flew. Imagine if we could adapt that to our very own quin jet, the weapons are to take apart and see what we can make out of it for our use only." Everyone nodded and picked thru everything and said what most of it did or had seen what it did when those things used it. When we heard Loki stir again, we surrounded him, he flinched when he saw me then he paled even further when the hulk growled puny god.

It was then I noticed the Loki sized craters in the floor, I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up and pointed to the floor. That had everyone chuckling or snickering at Loki.

"Would I be able to have that drink now? And please brother keep your beautiful wife away from me? She likes to hurt me when ever she gets the chance."

"She would not if she did not have reason to brother. And I have to say you brought this on yourself."

He just nodded as uncle handed him a drink, Loki tosses it back like I did shocking the group that doesn't know about their tolerance for alcohol. I grab a bottle and a few glasses, and we toast to a semi victory! The following days will be annoying to say the least, I dread the talk with the director. I voice my thoughts, and everyone tried to assure me it will be fine, I just nod and think of the two over bearing old farts in our life. We decide to table any discussion about the oncoming storm for later. Uncle Tony, Bruce, and I go to the labs and tinker about with the alien tech. Since I was around this kind of tech while I was out with my husband. I had a general idea on how to get it to work for us.

We are left alone for three days before the media and the city government want answers. On top of them the director comes in and wants answers to his questions, like now! His exact words. I refuse to tell them about my rock, but I do tell them about the ditch and our thoughts on what it could have been. So, now he is sending us out with a team to look for this ditch and what may be at the bottom. I get to visit dad while we were there, I got to explain my new husband and where I had been for a year and a half. He took the news pretty good until I told him about all the fighting, I was involved in. He had a few choice words for Thor after that one!

When I finally led the scientist to the correct "ditch" they were very observant on what it was. They were very excited to look for a rock that may or may not be there still. Lucky for me there had been an increase in heavy rain the last couple of years and had washed out the area the rock would have been in. So, now they want to check down stream for the possible rock, we did find a small pebble that was registering a high concentration of exotic radiation. It took us three weeks, but we did find a small piece and that was enough for them to confirm our theory.

Luckily there wasn't enough to change anyone to my level, but it would make some advancement on one test subject. So, it disappeared from the lab one night, and no one saw anything. Well it was time to take Loki back to Asgard for his trial from Oden. Which we all know he will go easy on him and just lock him in a nice cell for a few years if we are lucky. The government wanted him to answer for his crime here, but also, they were against the tesseract coming along.

TONY POV

When we got word that my niece was back and coming in with the god of thunder, I was relieved to say the least. The last year and a half have been miserable for me. The worst part was not knowing what was going on with her. But as she explained what she went thru and the fact that she met her soulmate Thor, I couldn't be more proud of her for turning a difficult situation into a good one.

Of course, I had to give Thor the talk and he just grinned and slapped me on the back and said not to worry. At least Bella has someone she doesn't have to worry about breaking when she touches him, or and I refuse to think about what other things they are getting up to in their bedroom. Nope! I don't need that mental image!

I can't help but to smile fondly at my niece as she bounces around the kitchen as she cooks some different dishes for us so Thor can try them. I know I put the two super spies thru hell in the last year, but I am happy now to have Tinkerbella back.

I think I will put off telling her about my little skirmish while she was gone for a later time. Yeah, save it for when we have some time to talk without the super spies and Fury breathing down our necks! I am glad she had the idea to grab some of that alien tech before the government said we couldn't examine any of it. With her knowledge and experience with the other realms we have come up with several new ideas for improving our gear. For our use only of course.

Fury still isn't too happy with us holding back the information on her transformation. I can't help the smirk that crosses my lips when she told him she didn't know where the rock could be. If there were indeed a rock in that crater, he just eyes us and shakes his head. I don't blame her after that sample came up missing? It showed us there are spies in S.H.I.E.L.D. they don't know about. Imagine the damage someone could do with the whole rock? If they are anything like hydra, we are in for some serious problems soon!

And we all agree it may be safer for my niece on Asgard than here. For we don't know what someone will try to find out her secret now that its out in the open. The last thing we need is kidnapping attempts or death threats if she doesn't cooperate with the said terrorists. And I will not tell her about a certain family making inquiries into her whereabouts in Forks here recently. They have no idea how many want to rip them up and burn the pieces!

LOKI POV

I can't believe my brother found a soulmate in this midgard woman! And she is a formidable woman someone I could see myself falling for. She is beautiful and not overbearing unlike many other women he had been with. What surprised me was mother was beginning to teach her magic, mother must really like her, I will say she does have a certain fire in her eyes and a spark of mischief buried in there. We may be able to become friends if we were to spend any time together. But alas I feel I may be in a cell for several years, so that will have to wait till later.

I fear what my failure will earn me from Thanos and his goons, this will bother me for quite some time. Oh well, time will tell what will come from this, and I fear what is to come if he does manage to unite all six stones! I shudder at the thought; the man is crazy!

I find it funny that these humans think they could hold me even if my brother wasn't taking me home! Ha! I laugh at their poor attempts at threatening me! Though I will say that cage they had made for the green monster was impressive. I shiver at the raw power he used to swing me around like a ragdoll.

Well, here comes my brother and sister in-law, I guess its time to go before the all father again. I don't look forward to this family reunion either! It still chaps my ass that he gave her a weapon and not me! Oh well I will get my revenge when the time comes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BELLA'S POV

The trip back to Asgard went smoothly even with Loki complaining nonstop! That was until we marched him before Oden. Then he clamped his mouth shut and scowled at Oden. We were dismissed quickly for his trial was a private matter which was fine by me. Thor and I went to deposit the tesseract into the vault, I have to say there were some interesting things down there.

After we caught up with the warrior three, we went to our bed chambers, I gave up on calling it a bedroom. The whole room was massive, but we tend to spend as much time wrapped up in each other. We just can't seem to get enough of each other, not that I am in no way complaining. After all he is called a god for a reason! After we spent several days alone, we had to start making an effort to get out and mingle with everyone. I sigh and we begin our routine of fight training or my training with Frigga on magic. Then we have the occasional skirmish to go and break up in other realms.

But I check in with Heimdall every couple of days to see what is happening with Uncle Tony and the others. He gives me a worrisome information about Captain Rogers and SHIELD. But I am unable to go and see what is going on because it is an internal issue and Oden wouldn't allow us to go help out. So, I just have to hope for the best and listen to Heimdall explain what he can see whenever I get to visit him.

It has been several weeks since we came back with Loki, and the issue that has begun to cause problems with SHIELD seems to have calmed some. Which is a good thing but still it annoys me to sit on the sideline and wait and listen. Thor has been very understanding with this, he likes my extended family. And we are members of the Avengers so he can see why it irks me to sit and wait.

I was on my way to see Heimdall this evening with Thor to get an update on earth when Heimdall was lost in watching something. We didn't want to disturb him but as usual we didn't surprise the cheeky bastard.

"Ah how are you tonight my young prince and princess?" See cheeky

"I wish you wouldn't take such joy in tormenting my wife like that old friend. You know she is of the same mind as me in not wanting the throne." Thor said while trying to hide his smirk, he failed miserably!

"But it is no less truth and you both need to get used to the fact that you will be taking the throne one day." Heimdall was trying to make us see that it was coming even if we didn't want to acknowledge the truth of it.

"So, Heimdall what has you so preoccupied tonight? I notice a certain look of awe in your face." I say just to change the subject.

"My dear I am seeing the alignment of the realms it is quite stunning to witness it in my lifetime. Is there anyone you want me to check on Bella?" Heimdall turns his gaze to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, last time you said Jane was off with Darcy checking on something. Can you see what they are checking on? Oh, and how is everyone else?"

Thor chuckled along with Heimdall on my excitement to hear any news on what was going on back home. Heimdall focused back on Earth and began informing us of what Uncle Tony was up to along with the rest of the team. Things was still tense but we couldn't go and help. So, I just stood there and listened to him until he gasped.

"What? Whats going on Heimdall?" Thor asked before I could get my mouth to move.

"I was just watching your friend Jane and she just vanished, it would appear that the alignment is causing displacements in the area she is investigating. Darcy as you have described her is just now discovering her disappearance."

We discuss if we should go and see what is going on for Heimdall can't find Jane anywhere in the other realms. Thor gets a look like we are going with or without permission. I just nod and we go get our armor and weapons and we get ready to go see what is going on.

When we arrive its to see Jane has come back to her realm, but Thor and I sense something is off with her. Then we watch as a police officer tries to touch her and he is blown several yards away from her. Well, this just gets all the police all riled up and think she did it on purpose. So, Thor and I grab her and call for Heimdall to transport us back to Asgard. When we arrive, we head straight to the healers and what they tell us is shocking.

But of course, old grumpy comes to find out what we were up to. And he wasn't even a bit happy, he just glared at us and looked at Jane as he would a bug. But I bit my tongue before I snarked something. I have noticed lately I have been quick to do. Oden let us know he was not amused by our attempt at getting involved when he forbade it.

We eventually go to our bed chambers and call it a night; Jane is out of her mind with all the advanced tech. that she can ask about. The next day we have breakfast with Jane and Frigga. Jane is still wound up and asking every question she can think of making us smirk. When there was an alarm sounded, we quickly got ready and I was to stay with Jane and Frigga while Thor went to check what was going on.

The alarm started in the dungeons but then there was an attack from invisible ships heading toward the palace! I was informed it was a palace not a freaky looking castle. We went to a secure room in the palace and waited. Frigga got the idea to make an illusion of Jane to throw whoever was attacking off, just incase she was the target. So, I decide to make an illusion of Frigga also so she wouldn't get injured.

Luckily my idea paid off when the thing went to grab Frigga to use as a shield and hold his sword against her back. While the other weird looking elf looking guy went for Jane. I had wrapped a shield around all of us and my illusion of Frigga so they thought they had grabbed someone. Then Oden came in and sent a stream of electricity at the weird elf guy and burned the side of his face. That was when they went to jump out of the window and the creepy looking berserker went to run the illusion through the back so I let the shield drop and it shocked him enough to get a good solid hit in and knocked him out the window.

Jane was shocked at the amount of power I had put into that swing of my ax. Oden was more concerned for Frigga than anything else. Thor was glad I had caused some damage to the one that looked like a berserker. There was a trail of blood going out the window from where I had hit the guy.

The following several hours was a trying time, between Oden explaining the history of the dark elves and the strange stuff that they were after to make the universe dark. Which in fact it is another infinity stone in liquid form! How the hell are we supposed to get the stuff out of Jane? I got my answer from the one eyed crotchety old fart! We were going to wait the elves out and if Jane died then so be it. But the big thing was there were a great many who were killed in this disaster.

So, Thor and I went to speak with Loki and hoped to convince him to help us to sneak Jane off Asgard. This conversation should be all kinds of fun!

"Hello brother, I hear you had quite the excitement!" Loki was trying to goad Thor into an argument.

"Enough of the lies brother, drop the illusion." Thor said and Loki dropped his illusion and I was shocked. His cell was a disaster and he had smeared blood on the wall and floor. He looked like hell.

"Why do you look so terrible?" I asked my filter just doesn't seem to work around Loki.

"I assume that mother was one of the ones that we lost." Loki said glaring at me. "So, I did not take it well that I was locked up and couldn't help defend my mother and home!"

"Mother is fine Loki, Bella saved her using one of your tricks and got a good hit in on the berserker that would have ended mother had she not been there." Thor said while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Mother is fine then? Well, what can I do for my brother and his charming wife?" Loki was in a better mood now and being the smart ass that he is.

"We need to sneak Jane off Asgard to keep the dark elves from coming back. Father isn't listening to reason and is willing to endanger all of Asgard to prevent them from getting their hands on the Aether or infinity stone as it is its true form."

Loki looks troubled as he nods his agreement, Lady Sif was going to get Jane while the two remaining of the warriors three would run as a decoy. It was a close call and we just managed to escape Asgard and ended up on the dark elves dead home world. I wrapped Loki, Jane, Thor, and myself in a shield bubble and flew us toward the direction that we felt the disturbance of portals and waited for the elves to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long for they landed their ship and Malekith and three others approached. Loki and Thor were going for a diversion where Loki pretends to chop off Thor's hand. I am not so happy about it but they apparently have done something like this before. It went well in that Malekith did extract the Aether from Jane but he left the berserker for us to deal with.

I get several good hits in and remove one of his arms. He tries to strike me back but I have my shield up so he couldn't land a hit on me so he swings at Thor and knocks him away several yards. Then Loki jumps on its back and jumps away after activating its grenade. It was like a miniature black hole and was totally gruesome, it was freaking awesome! Then I notice Loki has been injured and so does Thor. But I am getting the impression that its an illusion but I don't say anything.

Of course, he fake dies and who wouldn't when faced with camping out in the dungeon for god knows how long. We grab Jane and head for some cave and we are shocked when her cell phone begins to ring. Then she finds her keys and a shoe then a soda can and before we can ask, we are all sucked into a portal back to earth! We find Darcy and some guy that she claims is her intern. Then we find out about Erik and that he is in a mental hospital, so we go and break him out and he has always been brilliant but Loki really scrambled his head!

But as it turns out he is right on top of what is going on with the converging of the nine realms. And we calculate that Malekith will have to come to earth to release the Aether at the right time and place. The place is Greenwich of all places, and with his gadgets he thinks we can use the unstable portals to our advantage and throw a monkey wrench in to the plans. We are on the run pretty much from then on since Malekith just plowed into the ground with his ship.

It's a tough fight Thor and I tag teamed his ass he even lost his arms! And he still wasn't backing off! Then we got lucky and he was sent back to his dead world then most of his ship along with him. Then we had to answer questions about what happened before we could leave. The bad part about that was they really didn't believe anything we had been telling them! SHIELD came thru for us and we called Heimdall as soon as we could, which wasn't soon enough.

When we got back to Asgard several days later, we discovered that Malekith was squished by his own ship. Then they were able to extract the Aether and put it in a container but wouldn't be keeping it with the tesseract. Thor and I decided to go back to earth as soon as possible to escape being stuck on Asgard. We went back to ask permission to return and Oden was actually acting nice towards me? That's when I notice I can feel Loki and not Oden but I keep that to myself for now.

As we walk away, I can tell Thor is trying to hide a smirk, so I have to ask why.

"Dear husband of mine why are you trying to keep from smirking?"

"Well, my lady I am sure you noticed that it was my brother and not my father we just talked to. And as long as my brother doesn't start any wars, I am fine with him taking the throne."

"I didn't see anything dear husband." We both crack up as we enter our bed chambers.

"You do realize that what is going on with SHIELD and your uncle might have come to a head by the time we arrive? We might get to help with clean up."

I sigh and nod my head. "True, but we might be able to help anyway. Also, Fury I would imagine will have many questions on what happened with Jane and the dark elves."

"Yes, I can tell you are just so excited to face director Fury once again my lady Bella." Thor was smirking so I did the only thing I could think of to wipe that sexy smirk off his face. I tackle him and begin removing his armor, he is only too willing to assist me in my endeavor. Like I said we can't seem to get enough of each other.

We spend the next couple of days wrapped up in each other before we emerge from our bed chambers. We mingle with some of our friends and celebrate the win against the dark elves. Its several days before we decide to return to Midgard and check on our friends there. Heimdall isn't the least bit surprised to see us when we come to him dressed in our battle armor with weapons in hand.

"Ah, just in time my lady and lord." He chuckles at the dark looks we shoot him; he is enjoying this too much.

"I am going to ignore that comment my friend, but I ask you send for us should anything happens we need to attend to here." Thor says and Heimdall nods, I think he knows that we know about Loki. I think; but I am not going to ask him just in case.

We are deposited in the shipyards and it is night. We then hear the sound of a battle with uncle Tony and someone else, that looks to be glowing? Huh can't wait to get the scoop on this later. We share a look and we jump in to help uncle out; he has his oh shit plan in place. You know when JARVIS is controlling the extra suits to help out in a fight?

"Hello uncle, care to have some help?" he does a double take and nods.

"I wouldn't dream of turning down any help jingle bells, first get the president to safety then come back and your suit will be ready when you get back." He says with such an expression of relief on his face. "Also check on Pepper when you get back."

So, I scoop up the president and run him toward his secret service and set him down salute and head back toward the action. I didn't stick around to answer any questions from the president; I figure questions can come later like they always do! When I locate Pepper, she isn't acting like normal, then she tells me about this stuff this guy has injected in her and it has great healing abilities. Unless it goes unstable then the person becomes a walking bomb. So that is what uncle Tony is fighting right now, well the one who is trying to take over and a few of his minions.

I turn and find my suit is waiting on me; huh? Uncle must have made them easier to get into while I was gone. I strip out of my armor and I still have clothes on under the armor which is the equivalent of a T-shirt and shorts or leather pants. The entire time Pepper is watching and is shocked by what I was wearing, which isn't very light weight.

I step into my iron girl suit and it closes up and initializes and I am greeted by JARVIS. I double check on the new updates and then grab my axe then take off with Pepper to get her a safe distance. I drop her off and go join uncle and Thor in the fight. By the time I get there they manage to destroy everyone but the leader and he is slippery. I discover that James is here in his suit as well and both uncle and he is looking a little rough around the edges right now.

"Hey uncle, Pepper is stable right now but other than glowing a little she is fine. Shall we finish this last one together?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea all together now in three!"

We count down to three and the guy looks a little concerned, then we all rush him and the fight is over. Until his body begins to go unstable, we toss him out to the middle of the water away from any ships. The explosion is impressive considering it was just a modified human body that just exploded. We breath a sigh of relief and uncle instructs JARVIS to begin cleanup of the destroyed iron man suits.

"Glad you got to show up hells bells! Let's go check on Pepper then we can catch up!"

We watch a tearful reunion at first then Pepper was a little pissed at uncle, it was funny but we held it in. Uncle said the best doctors he could find would help her get back to normal, or as close to normal as she will be after a life altering drug was introduced into her system and began to change her body. Once we knew Pepper was in good hands, we did some snooping with what was going on with Captain America and SHIELD. We went to look for Steve because apparently SHIELD has a hit out on him and Fury is supposed to be dead. We found this info out from uncle Tony he had just had his hands full with his own problems he didn't have time to check into it.

Just as we are getting ready to track Steve Rogers down to get some answers, we hear that the SHIELD headquarters have been hit. The next surprise is they are doing a massive dump on all SHIELD secrets. By the time we get there its pretty much over, and its one big mess! We locate Captain Rogers on the bank of the river and take him to the hospital. Then we fade into the background because we don't want any attention brought to us.

We head back to the Stark tower and we wait to see if we can find out what is going on. On a different note we can at least head back to Asgard if things get to boring here. Although working with uncle was never dull and he mentioned something about some special projects I can help out on. We start work on the hulk buster suit, I mention I have my doubts as to where it will work or not.

We set a routine for a little while I help out in the labs and then I cook a huge meal for all of us, or we get massive amounts of takeout. Then Thor and I have movie nights with the occasional marathon thrown in. after a couple of weeks we started seeing Steve and a new guy we helped to rebuild his wings with some additions thrown in. Steve said he wanted to test me on my hand to hand, which made uncle smirk at him.

I played around for a little while until Clint came in and told on me for holding back. So, I put Captain Rogers on the mat in no time at all! To say his ego was bruised would be an understatement, he got beat by a girl!

"Good job Bella. I didn't even recognize most of those moves, where did you learn your fighting skills?" Asked Steve still winded from our little sparring match.

"You would be amazed at what you will pickup when training with the warriors three on Asgard. Plus, I had several trainers there also. My husband wanted me to be able to hold my own no matter who we faced."

"She is right for we faced beings only you can dream of out there in the nine realms." Thor said in a loud and boisterous voice, which is his pride showing thru.

"You mean you were receiving more training while you were away?" Steve asked.

"There is one thing that I can not stand is to be idle for very long. I need to be either studying, working with my hands, or fighting. I can calm down with Thor but even he can only calm me so much, then there are our bedroom activities that we can get lost in. Right my husband?

"I really don't need any of those images running thru my head hells bells thank you!" Uncle said while cringing but Thor had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes along with a grin.

"Ah but you should be proud your niece! She has been the only woman able to out last me in bed! And that is saying something." Thor said and roared with laughter at the glare uncle shot him.

We spent several hours sparring and showing Steve some of the moves I had learned while on Asgard. Steve wanted to know where was I when he was going against the winter soldier several weeks ago. We just shrug and say we can only be in one place at a time, we then inform him of the near miss with the dark elves. Then only just getting away from Asgard to find uncle Tony in a fight of his own. He just nods and hung his head and filled us in on what went down with Bucky his friend he thought he lost in the war. And the surprise that Fury is still alive and kicking, but I guess since he is the super spy, he had backup plans out the ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since our return to earth or Midgard according to my wonderful husband. Since our return we have tried to remain out of the media and the governments radar. We have had to return to Asgard twice to help with some disputes or something it always ended up in a huge fight. Uncle Tony has kept me busy in the labs building things, like the hulk buster suit. I still say it wont work, uncle just says its to slow him down enough to maybe talk him down, or something. I have a feeling I am the something.

We still get out when no one is looking, plus uncle has secret exits in the lower parking garage. Or we fly away and land somewhere and work our way to where we want to go. Thor is a big Disney fan! They try to tease him, but I put a stop to them after a little bit. We still must meet with some government officials every now and then, but when Nat sent out all the SHIELD secrets, she managed to delete a few. Like mine she deleted everything other than I was a recruit and an excellent operative. She then deleted all the info on vampires, we didn't need there to be a panic about them being real. Or them coming after us because we know and spilled their big secret.

We just got word from some of our spies that someone has the scepter that Loki used. They are experimenting on people among other things like they are Hydra! And we need to go stomping or as hulk says smash! This should be a fun fight!

"So, hells bells you ready for some action? I mean fight not that kind of action point break!" Thor was grinning he loves to tease uncle about our sex life, unless dad is around.

"Yes! I was ready to get out of the lab, or I was going to find something a little more constructive to do."

"Or you mean destructive?" I nod and uncle grins. "I thought so after you broke three wrenches' in a single day. So, point break how is it she hasn't broke you yet?" uncle never teased us about sex hmm something was up

"I get the occasional bruise, but she hasn't broken me yet! Though we have tried to wear each other down many times, she always out lasts me." Uncle is now wishing he hadn't brought it up from the look on his face which makes me grin.

"I think we should put Bella up against the Hulk sometime." Uncle gave Steve a death glare that would scare me even.

"No, we will not be putting my niece up against the Hulk!" everyone nodded Uncle gets a little scary when it comes to my protection.

"I think it would be a one-sided fight anyway uncle, I mean just look at how big the guy is. I am only a little over six feet tall and he is what? Pushing nine almost ten feet tall and huge!"

"Yeah, but I am all force no control. Where you are force and finesse you could still beat me, we will hopefully never find out. It would kill me if I found out I hurt you or worse." Uncle glared at Bruce

"Like I said it won't be happening." And that was that it was quiet the rest of the flight except for going over what we knew about the base.

"Okay the base is heavily fortified with heavy arsenal weapons, that means Hulk, Thor, and Bella will need to break them down quickly. Then we have what appear to be energy weapons like Hydra was working on back when I was first fighting them. Tony and I will try to get access to the base and hit the labs during the fight. We will try and apprehend Strucker and data mine his computers before they can erase everything." Steve said since he apparently is the first avenger, he is the one in charge on missions. And that is totally fine with me just tell me who to beat to a bloody pulp and I will.

We land and we take off I throw an illusion around us so we would appear invisible until we are in the middle of the base. Uncle thought it was the coolest way to pull pranks, and we might have pranked a few government toadies, maybe. The three of us split up and start demolishing tanks, Thor was using lightning and frying the circuits while I was using my axe to chop off the guns or bend them which ever worked.

The hulk did what he did best he smashed and got angry when they started shooting at us. Once we had the tanks put out of commission we focused on the troops. I sped around breaking their weapons then knocking them out or killed them if need be. Like if they threw a grenade, I threw it back with my shield. There was a massive door to the complex that opened, and these heavily armored men came out with massive energy weapons all firing nonstop. Before they could do anything, I had wrapped a shield around them and crushed them.

Thor gave me a thumbs up but a few of the others were a little grossed out by the mangled mess. I caught Clint gagging once when he walked by it. By the time we had everyone down one way or another. Uncle and Captain popsicle came out with the scepter. We did encounter two very gifted people, one with strange powers and the other with super speed. But they got away when I was busy with the mangled mess at the complex when the door opened.

Once we were all cleared and handed off the ones still alive to the new agents of shield we took off. Uncle was watching me to see if I would fall apart from what we just went through.

"I am fine uncle no need to worry I won't break down because of this little fight. If you could call it a fight." He didn't seem to believe me.

"She is telling you the truth Tony; we have faced down much worse in other realms and she didn't even come out with a scratch."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have to face stuff like this, your going to be twenty-two soon and you don't look a day over eighteen. You should have a normal life with no violence and no superpowers."

"I wouldn't call them super I have to watch how I handle everything every day. And I like who I am I have always been independent, and I love my husband that I have met with what has happened to me. Plus, if you will recall I was and will always be your trouble magnet uncle iron." Everyone chuckled at us uncle just sighed and nodded and dropped it for now.

"Whats this I hear about you being a trouble magnet? This is a first for us so spill!" Natasha said with a slight smirk

"Nope! There are too many embarrassing stories to go along with that explanation." I say turning red something I never do anymore.

"Oh, now you have to tell us with a reaction like that Bella!" Steve said grinning.

"Let me put it this way. Okay, if it could break it would on Bella, if it could spill it would on Bella. And last if not the most important Bella couldn't walk across a flat surface without falling and sometimes taking others down with her. So, as you can imagine my lab was off limits but in the kitchen? She was graceful. You would think she was a totally different person, and she was always a whiz at math and science."

Everyone was chuckling at my red face and I just gave uncle my best stink eye I could manage. Which only made him laugh even harder, so I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away. When we got back to the Avengers tower, I ignored uncle the rest of the night. I didn't even go to the labs to go over what they found out in Sokovia. I figured I would find out in a couple of days anyway. Instead I went to have my wicked way with Thor which is usually what we did for three days after a good battle. Huh? I guess I have changed a lot in the last four years oh well things happen some good and some bad. But life moves on, thinking of life I wonder what the Cullen's are up too? Dad said they were back last week asking questions about me again. I may have to pay them a visit to tell them to leave me alone for good.

Everyone here wants a piece of them, well more like Eddy for the way he treated me then dumped me. Hmm, maybe we will when I get bored soon, unless they show up before then. Thor wants to see if they would shatter like those beings made from stone we have faced in other realms. I myself am kind of curious also. Oh well, I will worry about it when the time comes and not until then.

After our usual three-day romp in the bed we emerge to find out what we learned in Sokovia. Uncle Tony and Bruce had a daunting idea for a defense platform that I wasn't totally sold on. Why? Because it is based off an artificial intelligence, they pulled off the infinity gem on the scepter. I told them that it was a bad idea, but they didn't listen to me, I just hope nothing bad comes from it. We spend the next two weeks just working on this defense platform idea that I am totally against. So, I put in a fail safe that might only work once just incase something goes screwy with it.

I was opening my mail when I came across a letter telling me to get away from these people, they are too dangerous to be around. I look and see its Edweirdo and Alice that have signed it, I put it to the side and check my bank statement. You know two years plus of constant pay checks with hazard pay really add up quickly. Plus, I still have my nest egg from their credit card getting cash advances for over a year. Speaking of its about time for Fury to pop up again and make my life uncomfortable. Why he needs to glare at me I just don't understand!

"Hey Tinkerbella, whatcha doin?" uncle asked as he came into the kitchen, I hand him my new letter he smirks then chuckles.

"If only they knew you were probably the most dangerous one here, they might leave you alone. So, what shall we do to them? I just happen to know where we can find them." Uncle said smirking

"You just happen to know huh? Imagine that, but I think we need to pay them a visit soon just so they will leave me alone." About that time everyone came in wondering what we were smirking about. They pass the letter around and everyone were ready to go give them a piece of their mind.

So, we loaded up in our personal quinjet and uncle flies us to their location. I am wearing my iron girl suit to try and cover up my abilities, though I doubt it will convince them. We set down in their backyard and the ramp opens and we all step out and Emmett goes all fan girl when he recognizes I am iron girl. Then he realizes who all is standing there looking at him like he was crazy.

"Was he like that before they left you to the tender mercies of Victoria?" Uncle said loud enough for everyone to hear, I hear several hisses from the Cullen's.

"I told you she should have been taken care of you dumb ass! But no, the golden boy knows all! Fuckin moron!" Jasper said and Rose slapped Eddy in the back of his head making a loud crack sound.

"Yes, they were like this before they left only its funnier now since I don't have to worry about icky Vicky anymore."

"Ah, so it's a slap stick kind of family then." Uncle said smirking making Emmett laugh loudly until Rose hit him on the back of his head making everyone chuckle.

"Everyone this is the Avengers. Avengers this is Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Malice, and Edweirdo Cullen."

"Love you got our names wrong."

"Nope I think she got both of your names right!" Jasper said with Rose nodding in agreement.

"What? How can you say that Jasper you love me, why would you agree to calling me Malice?"

"Because you twit for the last couple of years, I have seen what you are really like and I have my doubts that we are mates. So, we are getting a divorce I am out of here. Bella its good to see you again and you look great in your suit keep up the fight. Bye yall!" he runs in and is back out with a bag thrown over his shoulder jumping on his motorcycle and waves as he speeds off.

"Wow, that was unexpected and Edweirdo don't call me love. I have my mate and husband you should know is Thor." His eyes got really big and puffed out his chest so I know what comes out of his mouth will be stupid.

"I am her mate and I have first claim on her! So, get over here love they are dangerous, and you shouldn't be around them." We all laugh, and they move away from Eddy

"I am sorry Bella he didn't mean anything by that he is just jealous he messed up by forcing us to leave." Carlisle said trying to cover for his son's idiocy

"No, I didn't Carlisle she is mine Alice said so! So, get over here Bella now I don't want you to be around these people they are too dangerous for you!" I smirk at him and shake my head no

"I think my niece is just fine right where she is sparky."

"You told them Bella? We trusted you with our secret! You know how much trouble we are in?" leave it to Rose to get pissed before she knows all the facts.

"First of all, vampires have been known about for some time by the very group I work for. They have been watching everyone they know of so the Volturi are under surveillance and so are several other covens and a few nomads. So, I wouldn't go blaming Bella on us knowing about your secret, there has been a time or two we have thought to come and ask for assistance on some that cause a little more trouble. But also, for assisting in other areas like homeland security." Natasha said taking Rose down several notches.

"It doesn't matter Bella belongs to me and I will get her back." He goes to move forward but Emmett grabs him, and I smirk at him.

"Sorry Eddy but this ship has sailed when you dumped me in the woods behind my house then took all my stuff that I had from my birthday party and all my pictures. What was it you said? Oh, right I am not good enough for you, and you just pretended to love me! I was just a pet to your family, and you were tired of me and I would forget because I am human, and we forget easily because our mind is like a sieve. Is that about right Eddy?"

After I said this since Emmett had Eddy, he couldn't stop Rose from tearing into Eddy, so he dropped him and grabbed Rose. Everyone was yelling at the stupid eternal teenager. He made his move toward me and I punched him knocking him on his ass. With that everyone shut up and was looking at me with awe, well the Cullen's were. Everyone of us was smirking at him while he was trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Love you need to get out of that suit its dangerous to be in." he said

"Uh, nope I am fine right where I am Edweirdo, but you can quit calling me love or my husband might find out if you will shatter when he hits you with his hammer." Thor grinned at him and swung it around a few times though he didn't seem to get he was out of his league.

"I can move faster than he can love he is no match for my strength."

"Dude are you mental? He is a god of thunder from Asgard he is called a god for a reason you idiot. And you all think I am stupid." Emmett said shaking his head still holding a still pissed off Rosalie and she just growled at Edward, Alice is looking lost because she can't see anything because I am shielding us. Esme is torn between yelling at Edward and crying, Carlisle just looks disappointed.

"So, Alice said if she stayed with them there would be danger coming again real soon and she would have to fight. She is just a weak human in a suit of armor!" he just doesn't know when to shut up.

"What is this about trouble coming and we would have to fight? Alice what have you seen?" I ask because I really want to know

"I don't know its not clear who you are fighting but its like an army of metal men and they all look alike. Its all fuzzy and I can't see very much just that it will be a big fight."

"What else can you tell us?" Uncle asked now he was curious.

"If Bella is involved it gets fuzzy but if she isn't then I can see it clear as day. Like when last year you all had to fight without Bella, I could see it until she came back from that other place."

"Its because of my shield it throws off her visions of the future."

"Really, would you like a job? I can think of several areas you would be useful in." Natasha asked nicely that's when you need to watch it when she is nice, she can get mean really quick.

"See that is just another reason you need to be away from all these dangerous people lo…Bella." He cringed when I glared

"Nope, even if I did leave the Avengers, I wouldn't come back to you I would go back to Asgard with my husband."

"He is not your husband; I should be your husband!" I knock him flat on his back and lay my axe across his chest. The idiot tries to move it, but it won't budge I just grin at him.

"Only those that are worthy may be able to lift her axe and it doesn't find you worthy." Thor came over and looked down at him and set his hammer on his chest also.

"Hey cool! Can I try to lift it?" Emmett asked and I nod he comes over and it moves but it won't lift all the way. I motion for Carlisle to come over and he manages to lift it, but it was a struggle.

"I am proud of you my dear you are better than any of us." Carlisle said handing my axe back and returned to Esme.

"Thank you, now Carlisle will you be able to keep Edward out of my hair from now on?"

"We will try to Bella dear we do miss you and we are sorry for leaving you with out telling you why or goodbye." Esme said wanting to come hug me, so I step out of my suit and go hug her.

"We need to know if he is going to become an issue, we can't have any of our team watching over their shoulder when we have to stay alert." Steve said sounding like Captain America well I guess he is, but you know what I mean.

"Of course, we will keep him under control."

"Hey, I know maybe Edward and Alice are mates and didn't realize it because he is an idiot and she had Jasper at the time?" I say making everyone laugh, but Alice had this far away look when she has a vision and she comes out of it squealing and Edward looks, shocked? Yes, he looks shocked!

"Only Bella could put two and two together and come out with five. How did you come up with them being mates?" Emmett asked with a grin

"Oh, you know they both like to control everyone, and their gifts compliment each other. It just seemed to fit better than Jasper and Alice did, and I figured since he left it was worth a shot." They all chuckle as I get back into my iron girl suit.

"So, Bella whats it like to wear an iron man suit?" Emmett asked

"I don't know I never tried. I have only ever had my iron girl suits we built me new ones from the beginning, and they fit like a second skin."

"Cool our clumsy little Bella all grown up and a superhero. Who would have thought!" Emmett was really going all fan girl again.

We wrapped up our visit and left Emmett with all our signatures on a poster of us posing together after the battle of New York. Rose said she was sorry for being such a bitch and went back to inspecting her nails. We said our goodbyes and we took off for some take out for I was starving, and the guys were getting hungry also. When we got back to the Avengers tower, we called it a night and planned on a little movie night the next day. We were going to watch vampire movies!

After a week we were celebrating the completion of the Ultron defense grid when all hell broke loose. There was what seemed to be a rogue suit walking toward us and yet it wasn't. Then there were more coming from the labs and we destroyed the living quarters trying to stop these things from escaping. Things got even worse when we discover that JARVIS is offline or worse and one of the mechs get away. While the things keep coming and talking about how it was going to make the world a better place.

"I don't remember you programing any of this Uncle, where is this coming from?"

"It is coming from me and from everywhere I am everywhere, and it is a fascinating experience to know everything about you. And yet know nothing at the same time." It said as I removed another head.

"Okay, that was just creepy where are these things coming from?" James asked us we just shrug.

After we are sure there aren't anymore to come from the labs, we begin going over everything and discover its worse. JARVIS is no more, and I will miss him for an AI he had personality. Everything is a mess and we must figure out where the mech that got away was going. It takes us a couple of weeks to get the tower back to livable condition again. The funny thing about this AI is it just informed us on where we can find him or where he was or plans to return.

"Does everyone feel like this is a trap?" I ask the room or quinjet.

"Yes, but we are going in expecting so it won't be a surprise when they try to spring it." Steve said like it made sense.

"Uh huh, sure thing capsicle. Just remember hells bells to keep your head down and hit back." I just raise an eyebrow at uncle Tony for that comment he just shrugged and smiled.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask them since I never got an answer the first time I asked.

"We are going to Johannesburg to an arms dealer where I hoped to never go, I have a bone to pick with them." Uncle said vaguely

When we land, we see several old ships that has been beached well away from the actual beach. And the people are very dirty and shifty I automatically close my helmet. We end up in a fire fight and the wonder twins show up I manage to take down speedy. But the girl is elusive, and I don't find her until its to late to stop what she has been doing. She tried to mess with my head but with my mental shield up all the time she didn't get in and I knock her out only for speedy to race off with her again when I am distracted by the Hulk roaring.

So, then I hear uncle calling for help on bringing hulk down because the witch messed with his mind also. When I finally catch up to them, they have begun making a mess of the city. As I had said the hulk buster suit is taking a beating. I get in close and pin the big guys arms behind his back and slam him face down on the ground then shield his head, so he runs out of oxygen. Not sure how long that will take but I must try. He tries to shake me off, but I don't budge I find it a struggle to hold him in place. Until finally he passes out and returns to Bruce, I remove the shield and make sure he is still breathing then take off to get away from the mess that I am sure will come back and bite us in the ass.

Once everyone is back on the quinjet we take off and go into stealth mode and can't think of a place to lay low for a while. Until Clint suggested a place, his home that very few people know about. We are all shook up the others more so because of what the witch did to their heads. Then Fury shows up! Great timing there buddy! Oh, I am sure this is going to be grand with the look in his eye when he looks at me.

"So, did I hurt you any Bella? I don't recall how you were able to take down the big guy." Bruce asked me to take the attention away from Fury.

"Oh, well I ended up with several bruises but nothing I won't recover from. I was right about your idea for the hulk buster suit by the way."

"How messed up did the little witch screw with you?" Nat asks me

"Um, she didn't. with my mind constantly shielded she couldn't do anything to me, so I knocked her ass out. But speedy got her out when I was distracted when the hulk roared."

"It would be nice to have a run down of "all" your capabilities miss Swan. Maybe we could have a better game plan in instances like this one. But I digress you were able to subdue the hulk without taking out too much of the city. Unlike your uncle who seemed to just piss off the big guy more." Fury glared at uncle and he looked apologetic? Huh, that was a first usually he had a comeback waiting.

"How did you manage to bring the big guy down? You know for those of us that were still suffering from what ever that bitch did to us." Natasha asked truly amazed that I did.

"Well, its not as easy as it will sound trust me. I managed to pin both of his arms behind his back and shield his head and cut off his oxygen supply. While I had to concentrate and hold on as he rolled us around trying to crush me or get me to let him go. So, that is where the bruises came from, my suit took most of the damage though so we will have to rebuild it." They were looking at me shocked. "What?"

"Nothing hells bells but you made it look so easy to take him down I just figured it was."

"Nope, as I said before it would probably be a one-sided fight, I just got lucky and caught the big guy off guard."

"I don't think so Bella as I said your strength with finesse where I am strength unchecked." Bruce said trying to lighten the mood.

"As I said before it would be nice to know what your abilities are agent Swan. But good job on containing the situation quickly. Now I suggest everyone work together under our new shield agency."

There was an ensuing argument about we need oversight and we didn't need to be leashed case in point when Hydra tried to take over last year. I just sit back and listen to both sides of the argument, and I must agree to a certain point with the we need an oversight to come in and contain all the legal actions for any destruction we may cause. Then there is the actual clean up like what just happened.

We manage to agree that we need to work together, and we head back to the tower before we are swamped with the government demanding we work for them. Or go to their version of prison and I am sure they have come up with a way to contain the big guy. I get to work rebuilding my suit just to get my mind off the craziness that has become my life. Uncle and Bruce come in and do the same we don't say anything about the fuckery that just happened.

The next couple of days are stressful with our wondering what that thing needed with all that vibranium? Then we get word that he attacked a friend of Uncle Tony's that is a genius in genetic engineering who helped with Pepper last year. And to make matters worse Thor has been acting off since the witch got to him. Finally, he said we need to go see about what he saw, so we go see Eric and Thor wants to see a special pool. I didn't quite understand at first then Eric and he were looking over old maps and we were off to this hidden reflecting pool.

It was ancient magic that Thor begins talking about and I remember reading about this. If the ancient spirits favor him, they will revisit his dream and help him understand better. He goes under then comes back up he seems normal at first but there was a far off look in his eyes like Alice always had during a vision. Then suddenly lightning is arcing from him and he screams in rage. It goes on like this for a few minutes until he collapses.

I rush forward and pull him to the edge, and he has a look of foreboding, and he looks as though he has seen the end of everything. He gets dressed without saying a word and we head back to the Avengers tower.

"You were right Bella about the scepter being one of the infinity stones, someone is bringing them together. This makes four in the last couple of years to surface, it can't be a coincidence."

"There is more to this isn't there dear husband? The look on your face was the one to have seen the end of the world."

"Yes, but its more like the end of the universe earth just gets caught in the middle. As well as Asgard." The last was whispered but I still caught it and realize after this is over, we will be heading back to Asgard.

"We will be going back to Asgard after this right husband?" he nods

"There is something else, I am in a prophecy that I will bring the destruction of Asgard with my rule."

"So, this is another reason why you didn't want the throne and let Loki sit there, I wonder where Oden is?"

"I am sure wherever Loki has put him he is safe, and mother is with him."

That was all that was said and the whole time Eric was quiet and just listened. When we got back to the tower there was a stand off between Bruce Uncle and Steve. What shocked me was the wonder twins was present and was on the side of Steve. Thor powered up the cradle and out burst this being. It was powerful and had the mind stone in its forehead.

The following few minutes are tense and we watch as this thing gets his head into focus and then turns to Thor and he changes to have a cape to be like Thor. He then looks around the room and I can tell Steve wants to know is he friend or foe. I just hope it friend with that infinity stone he will be powerful. Then there is the whole discussion of where uncle had no right and he was wrong and so on.

After deciding that he is on our side I motion to the wonder twins, and Steve is the one to answer my unasked question.

"When ever you go off somewhere with Thor Bella? You seem to miss all the fighting. They have switched sides and came to warn us about Ultron planning to end all life on the planet."

"Where is he located then? And where is Natasha?"

"They both are in Sokovia at the Hydra base; I just got a message from her on one of our spy frequencies as your uncle likes to call them." Clint said from a floor below the lab.

We all suit up and we take off in the quinjet we are all quiet and I am sitting with Thor holding his hand. Then Steve and Uncle Tony start having a heated debate about what his actions could have cost. I tune them out and lean my head on Thor he puts his arm around me, and I drift off. When I wake, we are landing in Sokovia and we all go our separate ways, the wonder twins go to get the authorities and people to evacuate the city. While uncle Tony, Thor, and Bruce go to the Hydra base to rescue Nat and to see what Ultron is up to.

I follow Thor then we get word that Ultron is waiting for iron man in the center of the city in an old church. The next thing I know we are launching "though very slowly" a large portion of the city. Now we are being swarmed by Ultron clones though they are a weaker version of his new vibranium shell. About this time Fury comes on and says they are here to help get the people off the flying city.

I was never so happier to see the old Heli carrier than before now, even if it meant I would have to put up with Fury eventually. They launch lifeboats so now we are defending them until the people are off the city. When I am busy destroying these clones, I think back to when Alice said we would be fighting these metal men who looked alike. Well she was right, I guess. I must keep moving these things pop up everywhere, when Tony said for all the Avengers to defend the church or the key we fall back while war machine and the others were getting people off the city.

I get next to the key and put up a shield and Wanda eyes me then nods, then of course uncle had to open his mouth and Ultron clones come swarming in. I then try my trump card and yell stop!

"Priority override SPARKLES! Self-destruct." All the clones start imploding or destroying each other while everyone just looks at me like I was crazy.

"You couldn't have done that from the beginning?" Steve asked a little miffed

"No! he was in the internet can you imagine what would have happened at that time? It would have been a global meltdown of the internet and anything connected to it."

"Why isn't it working on Ultron then?"

"He has gotten more powerful, but his clones aren't they are operating from earlier parameters plus they are all in the same area now."

Ultron begins pounding on my shield and the hulk grabs him and throws him out of the church then Vision, Thor, and uncle hit Ultron with a constant stream of power burning parts of him away. After all the clones are destroyed, we head for the lifeboats. But Wanda is sticking by the key until the last minute to make sure the city isn't sent spiraling back to earth. Then uncle and I go to the bottom of the city and begin to prepare to overload the vibranium core and blow the city to dust. With the help of Thor on the other end; somehow one of the clones was far enough away I guess because the city is now going the other way back to earth. One minute we are falling and the next we are aiming our chest canons at the core and then everything is exploding. It's all I can do to shield uncle and me from the blast and I begin searching for Thor. After admitting he was fine after I found him, we spent several hours debriefing with Fury, oh that man does not like me.

"So, let me get this straight agent Swan. You put in a failsafe and didn't bother to tell anyone about it? And why didn't you activate it from the beginning?" Fury was glaring at me again so was Steve; uncle was trying not to smirk, and I glare right back

"Because sir he was in the internet, can you imagine the destruction that would have caused? We don't know how far he was globally either. But by all means let's say I did when he first came online, and it not only shut everything down connected to the internet, but it caused it to self-destruct. What would have been the damage then? Sir."

"All right, fine I will concede to your idea of the damage, but you are acting just like your uncle and not telling us everything. I still want to know what your capable of, you were moving faster than your suit could by what we have seen from Tony and war machine. And don't get me started on this shield thing you got going on either." I smirk and shrug

"I am not totally sure on what my limits are so how would I be able to tell you sir?" he just glared, and everyone was trying not to chuckle but lost the fight and Fury just in turn glared at them.

"This isn't over agent Swan we will be having a full disclosure soon, so we know where to fit you into the team."

"Sir, she works pretty good where she is as a go between us and Tony, and in a fight, she can carry her own weight and then some." Steve was serious now after his chuckling fit, he just had

"I understand that, but I don't like unknowns and she has powers that I don't know about. And I don't like not knowing who I am working with."

I look at Thor and he barely shakes his head no letting me know not to say anything about us leaving soon. I just sigh and lean on him and he wraps his arm around me. The shock to me was that the hulk took off on the quinjet and we have no clue on where he is or anything. And the fact that it wasn't Bruce has Natasha worried that she blew it with Bruce. The next couple of weeks go by in a blur of moving the Avengers out of uncles Tower into the new headquarters. Since uncle had made some questionable calls on the Ultron deal, he said it was time he dropped out and found something better. Clint also called it quits for he had three little reasons not to fight anymore.

What shocked me was Wanda could join the Avengers, though I guess she forgave uncle Tony when she saw how hard he fought to save everyone. Vision also joined the Avengers and Thor thought it would be best if he was the guardian of the mind stone. Well you know since he can pick up Thor's hammer or my axe, so he must be worthy to trust him with the mind stone. So here we stand saying goodbye to uncle Tony, Steve, and Natasha though her thoughts are on Bruce.

"So, will you be able to come back Tinkerbella? You know Charlie is going to be beside himself with worry over if your being safe."

"Oh, and not you uncle iron? I am hurt you will not be here worrying about me." I fake pout and he pulled me into a hug then Nat chuckles and hugs me also. Steve just nods and sticks his hand out I just pull him into a hug making everyone laugh at him, plus I might have been a little rough.

"Remind me to never piss you off Bella, you have one hell of a grip." This makes everyone laugh even more and I just smile at him

"Well, I did put the big green to sleep with a little luck."

"Yes, yes you did, and I still agree with Bruce you have the finesse to go along with that power. And luck is always good to have." Steve said then walked off followed by Natasha.

Thor and I walk away from uncle and Thor raised his hammer and we are swallowed by bright light. Now on to our next exciting adventure, sure hope that prophecy isn't true about Thor bringing about the destruction of Asgard. Oh well, we shall soon find out I don't look forward to this possible outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We spent the last two years searching the nine realms for any sign of anymore infinity stones. I wasn't with Thor the entire two years; I did get to go back to earth and visit a couple times. But every time I was there nothing was going on, well except maybe when ant man tried to break into the Avengers headquarters. Which I missed out on! Then the last time I came home I missed a brutal fight or civil war that split the team. The shocking thing for me was Steve and all the ones that took his side are now classified as criminals. Oh, and don't get me started on the fact I was grilled on where Bruce, Thor and I were. I couldn't get back to Asgard quick enough, even though I have to avoid Loki.

But I went and visited dad and spent at least two weeks with mom before I made my way back to Stark tower on every visit. With where I haven't been in none of the personal squabbles that made the news everyone seems to have forgot about iron girl. Hey fine by me I don't need everyone chasing me for an autograph like they do everyone else.

On these trips is when Thor goes someplace, he would rather I not be in or near, which is fine by me. I have seen some of the places that we have had to go fight and some gives me the shivers if we were to go there alone. But I know Thor is better going by himself on some of these visits, so he doesn't need to worry about me while fighting whatever it is there he needs to see.

But it's been a long two years in searching and not coming up with anything. To make matters worse Loki doesn't seem to be taking his job seriously for the unrest we have been seeing in the realms. But when I get back Heimdall gives me a look that I know means something is up.

"I think my princess that we should go hide in the hills for a while, Loki has deemed me a traitor to the throne. I would imagine that your name will be added to mine once Loki knows of your arrival."

"What about Thor? Is he about ready to come back?"

"I see he is busy and looks like he won't be ready to come back for a day or two. Do not worry I will watch, and we will make sure he returns to you safely."

"So, you knew Loki was sitting on the throne. How long have you known?" I look to see him smirk before he answers

"From the beginning my dear, come I know of an ancient temple where we will not be found. I have provisions for us for just in case this were to happen." I just nod and I follow him

It takes us a couple of hours to get to this temple and wow! Talk about massive doors! He moves his fingers in a pattern on the threshold of the door and they glow then open. I am in awe of this ancient temple? It's hard to say what it used to be; it could easily be the royal palace at one point. He takes me to a room and shows me to a bed roll for the night. I lay down after we eat some of the rations, he brought up earlier, I would like to say I slept well. But I would be lying. I tossed and turned all night worrying about Thor and what we will be doing about Loki.

It was three days later Heimdall informed me that Thor was back and was going toward the palace. So, I fly toward the palace and reach it just in time to see he has exposed Loki to everyone. He wraps an arm around me, and I pull him into a passionate kiss. Then I wrinkle my nose at the smell and what looks like goo that he is covered in.

"Dear husband I say this because I love you, you really need a bath." He laughed loudly along with several others.

"I have missed you Lady Bella; even though it has only been a couple of weeks. I do not want to be parted from you that long again."

"God you two make me want to vomit." Loki said then flinched when I glared at him

"Wow, Loki your alive! We thought you were dead, how?" Thor tried to cover up a snort with a cough.

"I am not that easy to kill dear sister in-law." Loki said looking smug

"Yes, well it's good to see you. So, where is Oden and Frigga?"

"That was what I asked my dear brother just as you arrived Bella."

"They are safe and on Midgard your favorite realm." I groan at that

"What is the matter my wife? Has something happened back on earth that troubles you?" I snort and nod

"Yes, the avengers went thru I guess you would call it a civil war. It divided the team against each other and brought in some new people into the fight. James was wounded badly he can barely walk. And Steve, Wanda, Clint, Natasha and a couple of others are now considered criminals because they went against the oversite director. Which I might say he is an arrogant jackass."

"Really? Did you get involved in this fight Bella?" Thor was worried now

"No, it happened a few weeks before my visit, but it was trying to see everyone down or missing or I guess they would be on the run now."

We go and Thor washes up and we go back to earth to find the retirement home that he plopped dear ole dad and mom in and is now a pile of rubble. Then orange sparks start swirling around Loki's feet then drops Loki into what looks like a hole. Then the hole disappears leaving what looks like a business card with nothing but an address on it. Thor looks at me I just shrug so we get to tracking down this address.

When we get there, we are suddenly inside and are met with a floating man in a cape. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the fact we are now meeting someone else with powers.

"Thor, Bella greetings I am Dr. Steven Strange." He said it like it was supposed to mean something to us.

"Ah, so your magical?" Thor asked I snort

"No, I am a sorcerer." He eyes me for a moment I just grin

"I have my own version of magic Dr. Strange, but we can discuss it some other time. Right now, we are looking for Loki and Oden."

"I would like to see what kind of magic you have Bella. But I have a list of people I watch for and Loki is on that list. If I give him back and tell you where Oden is will you remove Loki from earth?" I grin at Thor he rolls his eyes then we are sitting in some armchairs with teacups in our hands then Thor says he doesn't drink tea. So, he gets a huge mug of beer instead and drinks over half in one go then it refills automatically.

He asks several questions and doesn't give us time to answer them before we are moved again. Which I find it funny if not a little disorienting. We are moved several times and Thor says, "will you stop that!" I can't help it I chuckle at him he just rolls his eyes at me.

He shows us a portal of where we can find Oden then drops Loki on the floor. Of course, Loki takes it as a challenge the next thing we know we are in Norway looking at the ocean. Oden and Frigga are standing there just looking out over the ocean. They don't turn to look at us we step up next to them and Oden turns to look at each one of us.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?"

"Father we need you to come back to Asgard to help me prevent the destruction that is to come." Thor says Oden just looks at him for a moment then he takes Frigga's hand and they turn to sit on some rocks that suddenly look like thrones.

"Come sit with us my sons and Bella. My dear I would like to apologize for the way I treated you. You have proven that you are good for my son and I am sorry for not seeing it sooner."

"Thank you, sir." He barked out a laugh

"Sir? Well anyway my sons I am proud of you and I am sorry for what is to come and is my fault. For she will be released when I die."

"Who will be father? What are you talking about I have killed Surtur I have his crown?"

"No, no my son she will come once I die. Your sister Hela she is blood thirsty and was willing to conquer all the realms. It was all I could do to banish her for she draws power from Asgard as you do. She is more powerful than even me."

It's quiet for a few minutes then he says something I wasn't expecting.

"Even if she were to destroy Asgard it isn't Asgard. This could be Asgard it isn't a place but the people my son. Now it's our time to go and I am sorry for what you must go thru now my sons. It really is beautiful here."

Oden and Frigga begin to glow a golden color then they just float off into the breeze. I can see this has hit both hard to realize that they have an older sister that they have never heard about. Then there is another portal open behind us it's a sickly green and black and a woman steps out and she looks, pissed? Yes, I would say she is pissed off and powerful not a good combination for us.

"So, dear ole dad is finally dead and gone and I can finally claim my throne! So, I will start with you three kneel before your queen."

"I don't think so sister."

"Oh, so daddy had more after me, did he? Did he tell you anything about how he got all that gold for the palace? Or how we conquered the nine realms then he decides to drop the swords and make peace with everyone? He was weak we could be the rulers of all the realms!"

"Nope, sorry we didn't hear about any of that growing up." I could have hit Loki for that comment Thor looked like he wanted too also

"We can't let you take the throne Hela." Thor says and throws his hammer at her and she stops it midflight with her hand!

"Oh, I don't think so little brother for I am more powerful than you. For I am the goddess of death what are you?" then she crumbles Mjolnir with her hand that she caught the hammer with.

Loki runs back a few yards and summons the Bifrost Thor yells no and we run towards him in time to be picked up. We look down to see Hela has jumped in and is catching up Loki throws his dagger at her. Only she just catches it and throws it back then she summons some freaky looking swords of her own. She then hits Loki and sends him out of the Bifrost then she moves towards us I shield us, but she knocks Thor into me sending us both out of the Bifrost. It was disorienting everything was spinning and I couldn't find Thor at first, then he disappeared.

At first, I was in space still spinning then I am falling toward what looks like a garbage dump. I manage to slow my fall to land softly then I throw an illusion up and begin looking for Thor. I eventually make my way to the weird looking city and there seems to be quite the collection of aliens here. I follow a crowd chanting hulk and I can't think it is a fluke that it could be our hulk, could it?

As it turns out it is our hulk! But he seems different than before, like he enjoys all the cheering. Huh this is a new development I wonder if he has been the hulk the whole two years he went missing. He makes short work of his opponent, and it was quite gory even to me. I end up trying to sneak in to talk to hulk, but security is intense in this place.

So, I give up and will try again later, for now I will go back out where I first entered this place and look for Thor. Maybe we missed each other or something? I could have sworn he came here first. I bump into Loki and I knee him in his family jewels.

"Okay, you got to stop doing that it really hurts." He is gasping for air and hunched over.

"That was for the smart-ass comment and for summoning the Bifrost so quickly. How long have you been here?"

"I have been here a little over a week, why?"

"I just got here, and it was only seconds that you were thrown out before we were. Thor was thrown into me knocking me out of the Bifrost then it was like he disappeared, so it could be a few days before he is dropped here. Where are we anyway?" I say as he looks confused

"We are in the ass end of the universe Sakaar it is surrounded by wormholes and there is apparently no escape. It is run by someone called the grandmaster and he is crazy. Coming from me that is saying something, come on I have secured a place to stay we will just have to wait out my brother's arrival. And please stop hitting me!"

"Sorry, I will contain myself so how did you acquire a place to stay?"

"I have been trying to get on the grandmasters good side, trust me I have seen what happens to those who end up on his bad side. We don't want to be there." We head to a tower that looks like it was pieced together with different odd shapes.

We get to his room and there is only one bed I look at Loki he just grins. I notice a couch I decide to go crash on it for the night, but I keep my axe close. The next morning, we eat breakfast and we meet with the grandmaster briefly Loki introduces me as his sister in-law. But the look the grandmaster gave me caused me to want to barf all over him. I don't stick around long I go back out to the wastes to look for any sign of Thor.

This is how I spend the next few days go look for Thor come back for food and sleep then repeat. And just my luck I was in the wrong area when he made his appearance, but I didn't find out until that evening. Loki met me at the edge of the city and told me that the grandmaster had bought Thor for his arena fighting and he is to go against the big green monster the hulk. He is a little smug about it but is still nervous.

We go sit in the grandmasters box seats for the fight, when I finally see Thor, they had cut off his hair and I have to say it looked good. If I hadn't known about their thing about not cutting their hair, I would have said I like it better that way. The grandmaster keeps trying to get my attention, but I ignore him, and I watch as Thor and hulk fight it out. Loki jumps up yelling yes that is how it feels! When hulk slung Thor around like a rag doll! I turn and glare and he had the decency to look apologetic knowing I would put my knee into his groin again.

In the end the grandmaster cheated and used the slave disc on the side of Thor's neck to bring him down. I want to jump on the jerk and beat the shit out of him. But I remain calm and walk out of the box and go back to our room to wait for Loki to help me look for Thor.

"I think my brother might have won that fight if the grandmaster hadn't interfered with the fight. I think he has ideas of keeping two champions now."

"It was all I could do not to beat the crap out of that fruit. So, where did they put Thor? Can we get to him?"

"Uh, it's at the top of the tower in the hulks private apartment. And I would rather not go anywhere near the brute if possible, thank you."

"Who? Your brother or the hulk?" I smirk causing him to swallow and try to smile but came out more as a grimace.

"The hulk of course I doubt he can be reasoned with. Thor was knocked out from the blow the monster delivered. So, it might be in the morning before he wakes up, so I suggest we get some sleep until then."

I roll my eyes but flop down on the couch for a few hours of restless sleep the next morning we sneak up to the tower but Loki chickens out once we get to the room. I go sit with Thor and cradle his head in my lap stroking his short hair. When he comes to, he comes up swinging I just grin at him as he notices me.

"Bella? When Loki said you got here several days before me, I thought he had been lying when he said he was keeping an eye on you. What is with the time distortion here? Loki said he has been here for over two weeks and you several days when it was only seconds apart that we were thrown from the Bifrost."

"To my knowledge which Bruce might be able to answer this better than I. I think that time runs a little faster here because of all the wormhole activity."

"We got to get out of here and back to Asgard to either kill my sister or get everyone off Asgard. We need to put a team together." He said excitedly I try not to snort, really, I did but I couldn't stop myself. Then Hulk sits up on his bed and grumbles about whiney god of thunder.

"Bella! Hulk glad to see another of his friends, you stay too."

"Hello Hulk, it's good to see you again it's been a long two years how did you get here?"

"Quinjet." He shrugs I just nod then grin as he picks me up swinging me around causing me to giggle. "Hulk glad to have friends back, maybe we get to fight." He grins wide I chuckle and nod to Thor he huffs then sets me down.

"I tried to talk him into leaving he wants to stay here." Thor said rolling his eyes.

"Hulk stays! Earth no like Hulk, Hulk like it here." He climbs up onto his bed and begins to eat fruit? It looks more like a gourd.

"Maybe we could get out with the quinjet?" Thor asked I just raise my eyebrow at him.

"Unless uncle put in some massive engines and shields it wouldn't make it thru the wormhole with all that garbage coming thru. Not to mention the gravity could tear us apart before we got very far."

"So, what your saying is we would need a spaceship?"

"I am not sure, since we have never experienced what it would be like to travel the opposite way thru that wormhole. Then we have to figure out which one to use."

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere sitting here."

"Angry girl!" I turn to see an imposing woman glaring at Thor then he is trying to get her to help us to escape. But she isn't having anything to do with it until he mentions that she is one of the Valkyries. I read about them they were a very well-trained group of women fighters dedicated to defending the throne. So, he lifts the slave disk control from her and removes his and said we were leaving. He threw a ball at a window and it bounced back hitting him in the head, it caused me to snort bringing their attention back to me.

"And who is she? I don't recall seeing her before. Nice axe by the way"

"That is my wife." Thor said pulling me to his side.

"So, your majesties how are you planning to leave? No one leaves Sakaar." She said sarcastically.

He grabs me and we jump thru the window I shield us and slow our fall enough to fly toward the quinjet Thor was pointing to. We get in and he tries to fire it up I push him aside and bring up operating systems and fire up the engines then Hulk comes crashing thru the tail of the quinjet.

"No friends stay! Hulk not want friends to leave!"

Then all the systems start to malfunction and a message from Natalie comes on snapping the hulk out of his control for Bruce to surface. Once Bruce is finally back, he is shocked that we are on a totally different world. And he starts to have a panic attack! Then he notices I am standing there he comes out of his panic attack for a short while.

"Bella? How did you get here? How did I get here? And my god what is that in the sky?"

"This planet is surrounded by wormholes and you got sucked into one from earth. We got sucked in from being ejected from the Bifrost it was only a short time ago, but time runs a little faster here it would seem."

"It probably has something to do with the displacement with all these wormholes."

"That's kind of what Bella said."

We watch the cabin footage of when the hulk was sucked into this place and I stand by my comment of the quinjet wouldn't survive the return to our realm. Even without it being trashed now. Thor hands Bruce some of uncle Tony's clothes I just go over and pull out some of Bruce's clothes from his locker and trade with him. I turn my back for him to get dressed and we head out to look for a ship to get us off this planet.

Then everyone comes out to celebrate the champion which is hulk and we get separated for a little bit. But the scrapper finds us and offers to help us in return she also offers Loki up because he made her relive her fight with Hela. Loki then tells us of the grandmaster having several ships to escape with. And he just happens to have the code to escape without setting off the alarms. So, Loki, Thor and I get in an elevator to the garage and Thor slaps Loki on the back placing a slave disc on his back secretly. Then I watch as Loki tries to turn us over to the grandmaster and Thor activates the slave disc he slapped on Loki's back.

"I figured you would try to betray me again Loki. So, I figure you will be right at home here and I will put this down over there." He tossed the control over towards the door. We climb into a weird circle looking ship and I am not liking the smell when we get inside.

Thor fumbles with the controls then we are taking off then we are being shot at! Then scrapper 142 tells Thor to open the door and I go help catch Bruce as he is shot into the ship. Then Thor complains on where are the weapons.

"There aren't any the grandmaster uses that ship for his many orgies he has." I wrinkle my nose and try to avoid touching anything.

"Don't touch anything." Thor said sounding a little grossed out we just nodded.

"Should we go help take out some of those shooting at us?"

"I will, you help Bruce fly the ship, can I borrow your axe my Lady Bella?" I smile and give him a kiss and he jumped out taking my axe

"I don't know anything about flying a spaceship, do you Bella?" Bruce is freaking out just a little bit.

"I have flown a few ships in the last couple of years, it shouldn't be that difficult." Though I really don't want to touch anything in here.

We dodge shots and piles of junk and Bruce pushed buttons trying to find anything that would help. He found the bed control and the music controls. Then we were coming up to a tall pile of junk and Bruce finds the button for the fireworks that shoot out of the back of the ship. So, as we fly around the junk the ship shooting at us is blinded by the fireworks and runs into the scrap crashing. We high five each other then Thor and scrapper are climbing on board. We really need to get her name. I give control over to her and strap into my seat because we must go through the devil's anus, that is what they call the biggest wormhole not me.

We must dodge junk and the gravitational forces would have ripped the quinjet apart. Once we are thru, we see the people have evacuated to the old temple that Heimdall brought me to, and Hela is on her way to get them. We land and Thor straps a gun to the ship so scrapper can shoot at our enemies. While Bruce flies the ship, I will be trying to help everyone escape thru the Bifrost. Once all the people are in the middle of the rainbow bridge, we find undead soldiers coming from the Bifrost chamber as I was told not the spinning room thingy.

We start fighting the undead and I use my axe to take out three and four at a swing then I use my shield to push the rest back to crush them into the rest. I alternate between swinging my axe to crushing them to dust. Then Loki shows up with a huge ship that the grandmaster had in his garage. He joins me in the fight, but he also has brought friends, several don't know how to fight all that well and go down quickly. Then there is a massive lightning strike at the palace, and I know it was Thor. Soon after he lands behind the undead army and makes his way towards us blowing them away with his lightning. The closer he gets to us I notice he is missing his right eye! I begin to get pissed off at this Hela bitch!

I create a shield wall on each side of the rainbow bridge and crush the army then Thor comes running up. He grabs me in a heated kiss, and I pull back and trace just under his eye. Then I pull out the magic training Frigga worked with me on and I put my hands over his eye and push healing magic into his eye socket. It takes me just a few minutes, but I manage to restore his eye. He grins and swings me around and kisses me one more time before we get serious again.

The people still aren't loaded yet and Hela is coming Thor tells Loki to go put Surtur's crown into the eternal flame. Thus, making the prophecy true that Thor brings destruction to Asgard. We end up facing off against Hela before Loki even makes it to the palace, and I can hear hulk fighting the giant wolf. The scrapper comes up and its three on one and this chick knows how to kick ass.

"I am surprised brother that you have got your eye back, how did you manage that?" Hela is acting as though we aren't a threat

"I would tell you but it's not like you care, sister." He said sister like it taste bad in his mouth

"And who is your little friend? A lover perhaps? We missed introductions when we first met."

"Not that it matters to you sister, she is my wife." Thor growled at Hela

"Really? And where might you be from my sister in law?"

"I am from Midgard, why?" I have shields up and I have one wrapped around the three of us

"My aren't you slumming it brother, couldn't find any among your own people to mate with?" she is now smirking and trying to rile Thor up, but it works in our favor because its buying us time for Loki.

"She is my mate and she isn't a normal woman from Midgard."

I had enough I wrap her in several shields and squeeze her and she gasps I leave her head uncovered and I send her flying backwards. She hits her head on every pillar along the bridge, I might have even snapped her neck. Thor charges up a massive lightning bolt and says now! I throw her further and release her from my shield. The lightning strikes true and she crashes into the water. We don't look back we jump onto the ship and we take off.

We watch as she surfaces the water and screams in rage just as a giant Surtur bursts skyward swinging a giant sword. Hela turns her attention to him instead of us, hulk wants to go fight the big monster. But I put my hand on him and he sighs and pouts. We watch from a rear facing window as Hela tries to kill Surtur, but nothing will stop him. He drives his sword through Hela and down thru the center of Asgard and it explodes. Now Thor accepts the mantle king of Asgard, and I am queen, but I don't bother to complain about it. Heimdall smirks at me I just roll my eyes at him and huff, he laughs, and Thor joins him when he figures out why he is laughing.

"Fear not my Lady Bella for we are in this together." I smile and nod he kisses me while he held me in a warm embrace.

"Together, you do realize I haven't got the foggiest idea on how to be queen, right?" I say with a look of horror on my face which causes them to laugh again.

"Fear not Lady Bella but you are on your way to be a perfect queen for our king. You fight for Asgard and for your husband the rest will take care of itself in time." Heimdall said grinning scrapper bows to us, we really need to get her name soon. Bruce grins at me and bows I raise my eyebrow he just grins again.

"So, dear husband and my king. Where are we to make a new home?"

"I was thinking earth; Norway was beautiful was it not?" he smiles at me and I nod

"But what of keeping others away like shield or Hydra?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes, and besides we should be able to scrape up enough magic to put up barriers to where no one will know where we are. Maybe we will get that strange fellow to help us out?"

I just roll my eyes and smile at him, for I really haven't a clue on how to pull off some of those magic spells that I read about. They take a lot of power and we will be starting over from scratch on everything. Plus, we need to get Thor a weapon soon, though I suppose he could use my axe. It won't be the same as his hammer, but it will do until then I suppose. I am brought out of my musings by a huge ship pulling up in front of us. This can't end well I am afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N THis isn't going to follow the movie End Game it was just a thought about what would have happened if things went a little differently in Infinity War. Sorry if you might be a little disappointed in this chapter, if you like it I am happy if not again I am sorry. This is fanfiction after all, Please enjoy!

Chapter 8

We put shields up before they began firing at us, but they won't last very long. Everyone is panicking and I look at Thor and can tell this will most likely be the end of us all. If only we had the space stone, then I look at Loki and ask just for curiosity.

"Please tell me you picked up the tesseract while you were in the vault?" he was stunned that I would ask? Or stunned that I figure he would?

"If I did? What good will it do us my sister in-law?"

"Loki did you do it? Did you pick it up? Answer us! Bella what good will the tesseract do us right now?" Thor asked hoping that I would have a plan and was glaring at Loki.

"I may have a plan but its risky to all of us, but if he didn't pick it up then there is no point wasting what could be our last moments."

"I may have picked it up brother and I would very much like to hear what your wife has in mind." Loki smirked then looked at me.

"It will be a long shot, but we use it like we would the Bifrost only it may be a little bumpy for everyone. I can shield the entire ship then use the stone to transport us to anywhere you think would be helpful."

"Bella? How would we know that will work? And how would we direct it and where?" Loki asked now intrigued while Thor was staring at me.

"Where would we go? Bella how dangerous will this be?"

"Well, where we go is depending on if we go get you a new hammer made or something, and as far as dangerous? We four would have to join to go where we need to go. Meaning Heimdall would be our eyes to direct us and we would balance out the power, so it doesn't burn me out or kill me. But we need to hurry this ship isn't made to take this kind of beating." They all look at me with a shocked expression

"How do we join together?" Asked Heimdall and Thor nodded to him like he asked the very question that was on his mind.

"Heimdall and I will have to hold the cube at the same time and you two will then stand on either side and grab our hands. It is a long shot, but it is the best we got right now."

"Bella can you even stretch your shield that far out? And are you sure we can keep you safe?" Thor asked me worried.

"Yes, I had been practicing on expanding my shield ever since I learned I could project it. In fact, I am right now, and we need to hurry."

"You mean your what is protecting us this very minute? Loki lets get to work, what else do we need?" Thor was now worried.

"It will take Bella and my magic combined to transport this entire ship, but we should be able to jump to somewhere safer than where we are now." Loki said fishing the cube out of his jacket.

"Heimdall you have to get us to the forge so the dwarves can make me a new weapon." Thor said getting anxious as we got in the middle of the ship.

"I will my king I will make sure Bella is guided on a quick path."

We both grab the cube and I can feel the power of the stone and then I can see where we need to go. Then Loki and Thor grab ahold of Heimdall and my hands and then Loki and I combine our magic to transport us to the forge. I hear everyone saying to be calm and quiet as we initiate the extremely high-powered teleport spell as I run it through my shield. The power is almost too much, but several other Asgardians grab hold of our shoulders as we transport to the forge. Once we arrive, we quit drawing power from the tesseract. Several run to the windows and cheered we made it and I collapse against Thor as he catches me.

"Remind me to never do that spell again dear husband, I felt as though I was becoming one with the universe. And I have to say it wasn't very comfortable either. I think I need a nap." Then I knew no more for the next ten hours, I think.

THOR'S POV

When Bella first suggested this crazy idea, I wasn't too sure it would work but she and Loki pulled it off. Although they both passed out after we arrived, now I need to go check on the forge it has gone cold.

"As I told our new queen she is and will be worthy of her title. I see the ship has gone another direction, so we are safe for now my king." Heimdall said as I sat with Bella stroking her hair.

"She will be fine and so will your brother. They are just exhausted my king." The healer said as I listen to her and I am thankful for that.

"Thank you, how long before she wakes?"

"I would not wake her she will be out for at least eight to ten hours."

"Why didn't it affect us like this?"

"Because she needed control to power the spell my king." Heimdall said and I nod

We have several craftsmen that will be going over to the forge to see if we can get it fired up and to check on the dwarves. I leave Bella in the care of the healers in the meantime. When we get over to the forge it is a mess and there appeared to be no one alive. Until I am attacked by one and find out that Thanos is responsible. And it was here that he got a gauntlet made to hold the infinity stones. So, now we know who and how they are planning to harness the power of all six stones.

"I can forge a weapon designed for a king, but I need to get the forge fired up again."

"What is the name of this weapon for a king?" I ask curiously

"Stormbreaker." Eitri the last remaining dwarf said with reverence

We use the first ship we arrived to Asgard in to move the rings and restart the forge. Then when the mechanism malfunctions, I must go and hold open the iris so we can fire the forge. This must be what it felt like for Bella when she transported us here, the pain is unimaginable. When Eitri said he had enough I was never so glad to let go of the controls. If I ever survive this, I will not be telling Bella about this, ever.

The last thing I saw I was being flung toward the forge. Then I wake to feeling the power unlike anything I have felt with my hammer. I look down and see I have healed, and I feel better than ever. But I am still not telling Bella about this she would kick my ass if I did.

"Your highness with this axe you will be able to call forth the Bifrost, so you won't need to use that. What is that you arrived in?" Eitri said eyeing the ship we used to evacuate our people on.

"Uh my king your queen has just woke up and someone told her of your actions on relighting the forge. She isn't looking very happy right now." All I can do is take a deep breath and hope she doesn't kick my ass to badly, she comes in and glares at me then looks at my new axe and shakes her head and then snorts? Yes, she snorted.

"Well, at least we now match my husband, but if you pull something like that again? I will take great pleasure in kicking your ass! Now I think I deserve a little kiss from my crazy husband, don't you?" I pick her up and swing her around and she squeals I set her down and kiss her like my life depends on it.

"That's more like it my sweet husband, now what shall we do now?"

"I can call forth the Bifrost with my new axe Bella, so we wont need weeks on a ship or your crazy transport spell and risk your health."

"That is a relief my husband. So, we are going to earth then? What do we do with the stone? Is there anyway to destroy it?" Bella asked me hopefully, but I am not sure.

"I am not sure if we can destroy it. Well not safely anyway."

"What would happen if we sent it into a star? Would the heat and pressure be enough to destroy it?"

"I am unsure, but it would make it impossible to retrieve the stone." Loki said coming up behind me.

"Brother how are you feeling?"

"Better now that we aren't trying to fry your wife along with all of us."

"So, its back to earth? Are we going straight to Norway? Or are we announcing to the whole world that we have arrived?" Bella asked me

"I think with as long as we will have to leave the Bifrost open to send all our people there? I think they will know something is up." Loki said looking green at the thought of facing the Midgard justice.

"If I may? What if you throwing the stone in a star is a bad idea? Like say it causes it to go supernova bad?" Bruce asked us, well there goes that idea.

"Good point. So, we make sure Thanos keeps his hands off the tesseract? I can see that going over really well with earth." Loki said sarcastically

So, I start thinking about how I met my Bella six years ago when I thought I had nothing left. Then I get run over by Darcy and wake to see an angel looking at me. I am one lucky man to have found her when I was at my lowest. As I look down at her she looks up at me and grins like she knows what I am thinking about.

"What has you in such deep thought Thor?"

"Just remembering when we found each other Bella."

"Hmm, yes that was something else wasn't it? That was when my life really turned around, to find you was like a miracle for had I not been there we might not have ever met. That is until a couple of years later."

"Hmm, you know you two really make me want to vomit? We need to go someplace we can defend not on this forge or that party barge as Bella called it when she woke up." Loki said rolling his eyes

Bella snickered at Loki and then we gathered everyone to activate the Bifrost. We told everyone to keep moving until we all have exited. When I called forth the Bifrost Bella was amazed at it, once we had everyone through Heimdall, Loki, Bella and myself went through. When we exited, we were in Norway the sky was blue and we were close to where father met his end with mother and journeyed to Valhalla together. It still saddens me that they have moved on, and that we were never told of our older sister or the truth. Everyone begins casting magic and we begin forming our city, it still amazes me at the magic that our people can wield, and the craftsmen are using the supplies that we got from Eitri to begin making our own weapons. But weapons are not the only thing they will be making we will need to rebuild our life.

Bella begins helping with her magic, sure she is still new to using her magic, but she is still quite talented. She gets a gleam in her eye as she watches entire buildings rise from the earth. The stone here is strong, and we will need supplies soon, I wonder if Tony would help us out on some of things we need. So, I will go ask my beautiful wife if she thinks her uncle would mind giving us a hand.

"Bella, so you think your uncle Tony would mind in giving us a hand until we can provide for ourselves?"

"I don't think he would mind at all actually, let me call him and see."

She goes to step away from everyone and makes the call, I wonder how she keeps that phone charged? The news must be bad if she looks like that. She comes running over and calls over to Bruce to come over.

"We need to go help there is someone attacking vision for his stone and then that strange fellow is also being attacked. Apparently, he also has a stone and they are in New York, but I am not sure where vision is."

"I can send you a short distance my king." Heimdall said as he comes up and looks toward New York I would imagine.

"Okay, lets go do this my friend. Bella are you ready?"

"Ready, coming Bruce?"

"What? Oh yeah sure let's do this."

We step thru the Bifrost and walkout in New York. We are just in time to prevent that strange fellow from being beamed up to the ship. We then must face someone with impressive magic, that is until Bella appears behind him and knocks him out. Then we have someone with a nasty looking hammer but between the four of us we will take him. The hulk is on him quickly and he is being thrown around like he was nothing. I take my shot and light him up with a charged strike with my axe then Bella comes up and removes one of his arms. I wonder what her fascination is with arms? Just as he is about to retaliate the hulk grabs him and takes his hammer away and is beating him with his own hammer. Bella goes back and chops the guys head off that has the powerful magic. Then hulk and I double team the big guy as Tony blasts the guys head off. We then go and search for the strange fellow and he is unconscious for now.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys; we got our asses handed to us. Hey big guy where you been for over the last two years?"

"Hulk smash for fun. Friends came and got hulk."

"He was on a planet surrounded by wormholes called Sakaar, Hulk had quite the fan club going on there." Bella patting hulk on the arm he then picks her up and swings her around making her laugh.

"Has anyone heard how vision is doing?" Bella asked after hulk set her down then some smallish guy comes in asking if we needed anymore help.

"So, who is your friend uncle?" Bella asked Tony smirking

"Huh? Oh, this is uh my new protégé since I can never keep you around for very long hells bells. He is the friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about him the last time I was here. Well uncle we will be around for good because Asgard was destroyed, and we were wondering if you could help us get back on our feet."

"Seriously? You aren't pulling my leg, are you? Uh does this mean there are like a lot of Asgardians now on earth?"

"Yes, I am afraid so Tony for we had nowhere else to go and we have always had a fondness for Midgard."

"Okay, well point break I will help you guys out with anything I can, but we also need to address this that just happened."

We then begin telling him about Thanos and his active search for the infinity stones. We begin by calling Steve and set up a place where we can meet. Its decided Wakanda is where we will face off with the forces of Thanos. We then go help Dr. Strange up since he is finally coming around. We then inform him of the plan, and he is reluctant to go to Wakanda and have all three stones together. We then go to Stark tower and Tony gave Bella a brand-new suit made with nanotech. It will repair itself and form several different shapes for whatever is needed. She is so excited she is jumping around, then she says I am starving I need food now.

So, Tony gets ten large pizzas and we eat on the quinjet, Dr. Strange just watches Bella like she was the strange one. But she isn't paying him no mind while she has one slice of pizza in one hand and the other, she is going over what we can get for our people.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bella, but you seem different somehow from the first time we met several weeks ago." Dr. Strange said still eyeing her she stops eating and looks over at him and blinks.

"What do you mean Dr. Strange?"

"You seem to be putting out more magic than normal or I should say from the first time we met." She scrunches up her nose and furrows her eyebrows, she is so adorable I just want to go over and kiss her senseless.

"Well, we did use a stone to transport uh a ship from one point in space to another, it might have magnified my magic? I am not really sure, but we will have to ask our healers about it when we get back." And she shrugs and goes back to eating her pizza.

We get to Wakanda at the same time Steve and the others do and we follow them into the barrier. When we land there are several dark-skinned people that come out to meet us and apparently know Steve and Tony. There is a little heated argument between Tony and Steve about some guy with an artificial arm. Bella calms Tony down and asked what the issue was, and we get the facts that Bucky killed his mother and father and Steve kind of knew about it.

This will be the massive final face off we hope. The plan to remove the mind stone from vision will take time, and hopefully they will have the time before they show up.

BELLA'S POV

I begin thinking we could really use some backup here, so I go and ask the king if its okay to call Fury and if possible, SHIELD. He is hesitant but give us the okay. I track down Uncle Tony, Thor, and Steve to ask them if we should call in for backup. I find uncle drooling over the tech that the Wakanda people have advanced further than everyone could have guessed. Then I find Thor and Steve talking to vision as they try to remove the mind stone from his forehead. I then find out Wanda will be able to destroy it with her power while I am standing there listening.

"We need to decide if we need to call Fury and Shield in on this, you know for backup?" they all look at me like I was nuts but several nod

"Is that wise? What will they do once the secret is out about how advanced Wakanda is above everyone else? Did you run this by the king?" Steve asked worried though I can't figure out why.

"I asked him first actually and he said we may need the backup. And he said he would worry about the secret later when we either beat Thanos or we won't need to worry about it at all because we will be dead. His words not mine."

"Alright, Tony we will let you make the calls since we are pretty much fugitives here." Steve said then walked away uncle glared at his back.

So, uncle did the call and Fury is coming with the old Heli carrier along with plenty of SHIELD backup. Plus, Fury said he was bringing a surprise for us all. We just look at each other and we just shrug, knowing Nick Fury his surprises could be anything. We manage to remove the stone from vision and find that he was relying more on the stone than they had originally thought. So, we are down one already, but Wanda hesitates to destroy the mind stone but in the end follows through with the plan.

We then begin analyzing the space stone and discover we should be able to destroy it with the help of Wanda and a blast from Uncle Tony's chest cannon and Thor hitting it with lightning. This is of course me ready to shield everyone from the backlash from its destruction. We move to an open field and all three begin their assault on the space stone. When it starts to go critical according to the Wakanda scientist I throw a shield up just in time to contain the blast.

"Well, that's two stones down, but I don't think the good Dr. will allow us to destroy the time stone." I tell everyone and he just nods which has several people talking all at once trying to convince him.

"I can't! I gave an oath not to let anything happen to this stone!"

"Then you better hope you can protect it from Thanos. Because if he gets his hands on it then we are screwed." Uncle said and shook his head at the Dr.

We hear a noise from above and look to see drop pods or drop ships coming down. Two explodes on the shield dome that Wakanda has up all the time. Then three more drops just outside of the shield. Everyone moves to confront the enemy there in the wide-open fields. Steve goes to have a few words with two creepy looking individuals then walks back just in time for the drop ships to open. About that time the backup arrives, and they open fire on the approaching Chitauri. They even manage to blow one drop ship up.

We watch as these things try to avoid the fire storm from the quinjet's and the firepower of the Heli carrier. Then we get word that Tony has several suits onboard as well as a captain marvel. We all look at each other and shrug. Tony begins coordinating his suits with the quinjet's taking out the Chitauri. Then he gets a wicked look in his eyes and summons the hulk buster suit from the satellite. Then the second drop ship explodes then the third does something and these wheeled spikes come out from under the drop ship and is heading for us.

The things plowed under the shield and comes up heading for us. I put up a shield over everyone as it gets close then they break apart as everyone is shooting at them. Hulk manages to knock over three and they are useless after that. It takes all our combined strength to take them down, but we do, though it isn't without cost. Numerous Wakanda warriors lay mangled or dying, its then we are attacked by the two that lead the attack on us is fighting and killing more people. I throw a shield around them and crush them one is smirking and said we couldn't hold them just as I crushed them.

"I guess you showed them hells bells! Is it me or are your shields stronger now?"

"I haven't noticed before now but now that you mention it sure I think they could be."

The third drop ship blows up then we see several nukes heading for the ship in space. Then there is a massive explosion we must wait several minutes to look to see if they did any damage. We look and see it has broken the ship up into several pieces then there is another launch to try and break them up even further. Everyone cheers except us because we don't know if Thanos was on that ship or not. We soon get our answer as he comes thru a portal and everyone begins to attack him.

He is decimating the army, but we aren't fairing much better, until Thor charges a massive lightning strike that Thanos can't dodge. That is when everyone moves in and holds him down but is struggling to pull the gauntlet off. To make matters worse we have another ship coming in and it's a strange bunch. There is a raccoon a girl with antenna on her head a red skinned guy a human and, what looks like a walking tree? The human begins yelling at Thanos and the girl grabs his head and she must have power because Thanos loses focus and everyone almost has the gauntlet off.

Then star lord as he is calling himself begins hitting Thanos almost hitting the others, so I pull him back and punch him. The red skin guy takes that as a sign to try and tackle me I just punch him also and put both in a bubble. Just as they get the gauntlet off, he manages to break free and is trying to get the gauntlet back. I think quickly and make the shield too small for Thanos thus removing his arms and legs at his joints. Thanos screams out in anger and pain I then put the gauntlet in a shield so no one can touch it, just in case. Then I look at Thanos and he is cringing and glaring at who ever is looking at him.

"Not so tough now are you stumpy? Sure, it took the combined effort of everyone here, but we managed to stop you." Uncle said smirking

"You had better kill me then, because if I survive this, I will lay waste to this miserable little planet!" Thanos said glaring at uncle then at me for some reason

"So, what you are saying is that you will never stop?" Steve asked him

"No! you are but worms in the grand scheme of things!" Thanos roared!

I had enough and I slowly began to shrink the bubble around him crushing him slowly. Several people had to look away from the sight of him turning into purple goo. And star lord is yelling it should have been him that killed the nut sack faced asshole! I can't help but to snort as well as several other people.

"Could someone let us out? Before we get squished like he did into a pile of purple goo."

"Who are you people?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Who wants to know? What I want to know is who are you people?" star lord asked and was being a little cocky about it.

So, uncle being uncle tops his brash attitude and introduces everyone. We can tell star lord isn't really impressed by anyone here, but we aren't impressed by him either. I let them out of their bubble only for them to try to take the gauntlet but couldn't touch it. He then starts ranting about how they need to get paid and the gauntlet would be a very good payday. I don't think they are winning themselves any brownie points. We now have the soul stone, reality stone, and power stone that we will have to deal with or destroy. It will be a long time before we will be able to decide what to do with the stones because of SHIELD will stick their noses in where they don't belong. I can already hear it now. "We should try to harness the power of these stones to move humanity forward." Yeah, not going to happen we will either need to hide them across the universe or try and destroy them like we did the mind stone and the space stone.

We all manage to hide the gauntlet from SHIELD and Fury so several days later after the king of Wakanda thanked them for the assistance and then told them to leave with the promise of not telling anyone of what they thought they saw. Which wasn't much because they were on the other side of the barrier. Fury as per usual glared at me the whole time we were in visual range, Thor and Uncle Tony thought it was funny.

After everyone had left is when the fun got started of removing the stones from the giant gauntlet. By the time we had all three pried loose we had already thought of where to hide them. Between Thor, Heimdall, and I we hid the three stones in several places that are impossible to get close to. We fired them into planets with high volumes of volcanic activity so if somebody does find them it will be many years later.

Once we were done with our mission, we went to see what was left of Asgard. It was just a big asteroid field with a high concentration of gold, there was no sign of Hela or Surtur. We plan to return with the party barge to use as a mining platform and reclaim what we can from the rubble. Once we were back on earth, we got busy rebuilding our Asgard city. We have barriers that rival that of Wakanda, and we built another Bifrost, but we will have to train a new army. It takes us several years to rebuild everything to where it was before we had to run from Asgard. But in the meantime, we discovered I am pregnant with twins! The healers did confirm that the short time I was in contact with the space stone my magic had increased tenfold.

We manage a few years of peace before word got around that Asgard was destroyed then we were busy reaffirming we were watching to keep the peace. Eventually a new oversight director was put into office and he pardoned Steve and his group for their help with the fight in Wakanda. So now the Avengers help with Asgard to keep the peace in other realms when there isn't anything going on.


End file.
